The Unwanted Visit
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: Edward left, Bella was alone but she started to hang with Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben again, but what if Victoria came back to finish Bella off but found a different revenge? What if the Cullens come back many years later and they all meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Mandy again, this is a new story that my friend Harley and I came up with. It is in my opinion, very excellent and adds great twists to twilight. Enjoy and I will try to update as much as possible!!!**

Chapter: 1

It has been almost a year since he left me. I am just starting to turn my life around. I am hanging out with Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben again. They welcomed me back with open arms no questions asked. Our relationship is better than ever.

Then, one day we had dinner at the diner and they drove me home after. They were trying to convince me to go back with them so that I don't go home alone.

"Come on Bells you need some girl time, we can do makeovers??" Angela said in her begging tone. "No guys I can't I still have to make dinner for Charlie." I said trying to reason with them. Then I heard the worst voice ever!!

"Well what do we have here, little Bella and her friends." I turned around to see Victoria and Laurent. "Don't hurt them, you can kill me that's what you want but please don't hurt them, I have nothing anymore!!" I said physically begging. "What??!? You don't have you precious Edward to save you?!?" She said sadistically. "No he left but don't hurt them you want me, KILL ME!!" Angela looked hurt; everyone else looked scared by what I said. "You know what I will do; I will change all of you since that is what you don't want!" Before I could reason with her they were all on the ground in pain. "Bella you are last." Before I could say anything I felt the pain.

**Three days later……**

I would up to see they were all looking at me with wide eyes. "Bella what happened?" Angela asked. I explained everything about everything. About the Cullens, James, who Victoria and Laurent were. They just sat there listening. "Now we are vampires and we feed on blood, I know you must hate me." Angela spoke up. "Bella I don't want to harm humans." She said pained "I know we don't have to." She looked confused "But you said we need blood?!?" I laughed "Yah but we can have animal blood, we could be vegetarians," They looked better now. "Oh" Ben said. "Yah and we can never die, we are incredibly fast and strong, and we are super-humanly beautiful!!" They looked excited about that. "Are you cool with that?" "Are you kidding I'm totally happy!!" Mike said trying to lighten the mood.

"Now let's hunt."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is only my second story so review and tell me if you like it!!!

Chapter: 2

**2 months later……**

Bella's point of view

We have been in the forest in Washington for about 2 months. We have been hunting on animals. And have not slipped yet. We have also found out our powers. Ben can control the elements, Then Angela has a unique power, by touching someone she can talk to someone in their mind. Mike can turn invisible, and Jessica has two powers, she can stop time for any amount of time and by touching someone she can unfreeze them to, and can shape shift and can let anyone use her power while using it herself. Last but not least me, I can absorb powers so I have all of their powers and by being close to someone I can get their power even if they are human, I get the power they would get just by being near them. I just don't use my powers. It's good we are all talented.

"Come on Bella you know that we are ready for this!!" I hate when they try to convince me to let them go near humans. They really think they can handle it. I don't doubt them but I don't want to take chances. "I trust you guys I just don't want to take chances; it took the Cullens years to master it." They all gave me a look, but I didn't understand it. "We know but we are ready we feel the same, but we are ready." I didn't know if they were ready but I trust them so I did what I had to do. "Fine but if u look weak back in the forest for you guys." They all nodded. So off to the city we go. "Where do you want to start?" They all nodded. I didn't know what it was about. "We want to go to………..Forks." Angela said. They knew I couldn't say no to her. "Fine" I couldn't win this battle. They all smiled.

About a half an hour later we were there. "Where to first?" We debated and decided on La Push. We were just about there when we all smelled something grotesque. "Hey guys do you smell some type of wet dog?" We all nodded. Then it got worse and before we knew it three wolves were on us snarling rapidly. "What the hell?!?" The dog snarled and we all jumped. This wolf was a russet brown color and the others black and a cream color. "Well, well what do we have here?!?" A half naked man appeared. "Why are you here bloodsucker?!?" We all had shock written on our faces. "We were about to go to the beach and how did you know that?!?" Mike asked, still in shock. "Well if you haven't noticed, we are werewolves and vampires aren't allowed on our territory, so guys go ahead!" The man said before I could ask a question I felt terrible pain in my right arm. I looked over and it was gone. I looked up in the eyes of the dog and noticed something familiar about them, I just couldn't match it. Then it hit me…..Jacob? "Jacob….Jacob Black?!?" He looked surprised to say the least but I knew it was him. He immediately growled. "Jacob it's me……Bella." He jumped and dashed in the trees. Within a matter of seconds my Jacob was back. "Bella?.......is it really you?" I just nodded "Guys stop it's Bella and her friends!!" They all jumped up and stopped. "But…but how they all left." He said not to me but to himself. "Jake….Victoria came back and one day they were driving me home and she bit us all." He looked pained. "But your…your eyes."

I smiled a huge smile. "Yup my family and I are veg." He looked happier. "OH" I heard someone clear their throat, when I looked I saw a familiar looking man. I think I remember him but I can't tell. "Sorry Sam." He gave a slight nod. "Um…. Bella you…..you guys can't come to La Push anymore." He looked sad when he said this. "Why??" he looked even more pained. "Because blood- I mean vampires can't come to La Push since they are our enemy." Sam looked happy when he said this. "Oh-h I get it well then I guess we won't see each other again." I said while walking away. "No, no Bella we can but you can't come here." He said while looking happy at the idea of seeing me again. "No Jake we can't we are not staying and will not be back." He started to come towards us but we raced off to fast. "BELLA COME BACK!!" We continued towards town.

That was hard to do that. I won't be able to see my best friend again. But now he is my enemy. Never again will I see Jacob Black.

We were are leaving and never coming back for 50 years. They understood now that we had to leave, they could tell by my look. So we took off for somewhere, anywhere, and will return in 50 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

**25 years later….**

"Bella come on it has been 25 years we want to go back to Forks!!" They all shouted. It has 25 years since I have been to Forks, and I am not going back for another 25 more. "No guys they could still be there and we don't know who we could run into there." I more of meant that we might run into _them_ or the dogs. So not for 25 more. They can I am not!!

45 years after they left……..

"Bella now come on its only five years away lets go now!!!! Pleaseeee" They were begging now, they always do so it doesn't bother me. "Guys I told you, you can go I am not going for five more years!!" They all stocked away. Five more years, until we have to leave for Fork.

**50 years after they left Forks……**

"BELLA, IT HAS BEEN 50 YEARS, WE ARE ALL PACKED AND WE ARE READY TO LEAVE!!!!" I knew this was coming. The worst day in 50 years. "Bella, we know you can hear us." Angela said happily. I sighed I knew this day was coming just not so soon. Before they were all in front of me. "Come on Bells we know you are packed, Ben and Mike take Bella's stuff into the car please!" They looked so happy and I didn't want to take that from them so I just let them "No problem!" Then we were off to the place I have been dreading for the past 50 years. Forks.

Two hours later we were there and we were staying in a mansion just like the Cullen's but ours was bigger. It was three stories. One whole wall was window and it was in the woods. "Okay guys I enrolled us in Forks high school since we don't want to stay home all day. Our cover story is that our parents are in China on important business and we own the house. Got it??!!" Everyone nodded. Now that we were here I didn't mind so much. I was kind of happy because I always called this home. "Oh yah Bella Charlie is still alive so we are the Rogers, okay?" Everyone nodded even me, I always knew Charlie would live long. "Oh yah we are juniors this year" "Okay"

Everyone got settled and ready for school, it was Monday. I wore something simple just some tight fitting jeans and a blue t-shirt and stilettos. Angela wore a jean mini skirt and a lime green t-shirt and stilettos , Ben wore some semi skinny jeans and a red shirt. Mike wore the same thing but with a orange sweatshirt, and Jessica wore the same thing as Angela but a yellow shirt. "Bella can we drive your car to school?" I looked over and saw Mike. "Sure." I have a black Volvo, very spacious. Then, we were off.

We were the last in the parking lot. We got out of the car and everyone immediately growled. "Bella there are other vampires here!" Mike said to low for humans to hear. Now I smelled it, but I know that smell, it wasn't just any vampires, it was the …. The CULLENS. I growled very loudly but thankfully no humans heard. I turned and around and saw them….more then them I saw him. Leaning on his Volvo like everything is peachy. Alice would have seen this. She would have seen us. They finally smelled us and turned. They had a blank expression as they saw us. "_Who are they?"_ I swear I just heard someone talk but no ones mouth moved "_they must be veg, they have the eyes, but I didn't see this." _ I can tell that voice anywhere or thought anywhere it was Alice. All of a sudden I got a picture in my head, it was Alice hugging me. Cool I got two new powers. Wait why do I feel hate. I just got Jasper's power too. Great new powers just what I need. Once Alice got the vision I saw her start walking to I told my family to go to the office. "Guys come on before they come talk to us." They nodded and followed. Now to get away from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

They were back. This is the reason I didn't want to come back to Forks. Right we were entering the office to get our schedules. The desk read 'Ms. Fesmali'. Once she saw us she stared just gawking, but recovered a human would notice, but we did. "Hello, we are the Rogers and would like to pick up our schedules." Angela said rudely but to a human it was the most beautiful piece of music made. I could feel frustration coming off of her. I quickly grabbed he hand to talk to her. "_Angela stop being being frustrated it hurts._" She mouthed a sorry and quickly recovered now all that was coming off her was happiness. Now I am as happy as her. "Here you go, and get your teachers to sign this and bring it back to the office when your done. Have a nice day." I noticed I had English first, Physics 2nd, History 3rd, lunch 4th, biology 5th, and gym 6th. I had gym with Mike and Angie, biology with Jessica and Angie, English with Ben and Angie, all my classes with Angie, and lunch with all of them. I headed to English with Angie and Ben.

When I walked in, I smelled it. A Cullen, I looked and saw Alice. She was her usual hyper self. Angie and Ben saw me staring so they looked and immediately tensed up. I put soothing waves on them and they relaxed. Ben looked confused and Angie looked grateful. I would tell Ben later. We first went up to the teacher. "Hello we are the Rogers, we are new here." He signed our slips and pointed to the only seats open. One next to Alice, behind, and in front of her. I had to sit next her… lucky me. "Hello I am Alice Cullen so what's up, I know we be best friends, because I can see the future, and it isn't certain, but this is, there is something about, and I was thinking-" I had to stop her she is going crazy. "Alice I know you can because I can too." She looked surprised at that. "I can absorb powers all I have to do is be near the person, and I get the powers." She looked intrigued. "What powers do you have?" I debated if I should tell her. "Well I can have visions, read minds, and bunched of other things." She gave me a weird look like she knew me. "Do you have any really cool powers?" I had one but I wasn't sure of it. I could control minds I think. "Well I have one I'm not certain about." She motioned for me to go on. "I haven't tried it, but I ran into a vampire while traveling and he had mind control." She certainly thought that was cool. "Try it now make me go sharpen my pencil." I only nodded. Before I knew it she was sharpening her pencil. It works. So I made her sit back down and took it off her mind. "That was awesome!!" We finished the class silently.

The bell rang so I grabbed my books and was off to physics. I hope the next class goes better.


	5. info

**Okay guys I have been getting a couple reviews about some stuff. Well to answer the questions Alice didn't recognize bella because she remembers Bella when she was human so she didn't really know what Bella looks like now. And the couples mike and Jessica and Ben and Angela, and Bella is alone. She might find someone or not I haven't thought it over yet. I will update later today.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was heading to physics when I heard someone following me, I turned and saw Alice. I wonder what she wants. "Hey I didn't catch your name." She whispered to low for humans to hear. "It's Bella" I left before I could here her answer. I turned on the mind reading power I got from _him._ "_It couldn't be Bella, she must have died by now. It- it can't be her, but maybe…_" I turned it off before I heard any more. I went to class.

Angela was already there when I got there. She must have taken a better way. Angela had horror in her eyes. I couldn't tell why until I smelled it. Edward. I can't believe he is in one of my classes. I hurried to the teacher, he signed my slip and I sat next to Angela. I took her and so we could speak privately in our heads.

_Why is he here?- Angela_

_I don't know but we have to bear it- Bella_

_Fine but I won't like it- Angela_

_I didn't say you had to- Bella_

_Oh yah Bella you remember the story Jess and I told you about that kid Shayne we met that was a nomad-Angela _

_Yah I remember-Bella_

_Well he is coming in two weeks, he is veg and he wanted to meet you- Angela_

_Okay I guess, and Alec and Jane are coming in a week-Bella_

_Really you mean from Italy?- Angela_

_Yup-Bella_

_Yay!!!!!!- Angela_

_Okay let's get back to the lesson-Bella _

_Okay-Angela_

By the time we were done talking the bell rang to begin class. Time to have to listen to boring stiff we have already learned.

Edward's point of view

I was sitting in class. Just sitting and waiting for the lesson to begin. That's when I smelled it. It was freesia, just like Bella. I looked up and saw an angel. She was just like Bella. She saw me and had a look of panic on her face. I didn't know why I scared her so much. She must have seen other vampires before, I'm not so bad. I tried to read her mind to see why she was so scared of me but I couldn't get anything so I tried harder, but still nothing. I wonder, Bella was the only one who could block me out. Maybe two people can have the same gift.

Bell's point of view

I hope I have my shield on. I did. I used my mind reading power on him to see if he recognized me. "_she smells like Bella , looks like Bella, she has the same power as her. Maybe it is her._" I stopped there.

", would you mind introducing yourself and your sister." The teacher said to Angie and me finally looking at our faces. His jaw dropped but he instantly recovered. "Sure sir." He looked mid thirties with short blonde hair. "I am Bella Rogers and this is my sister Angela Roger." Edward looked about ready to puke. If that were possible. He knew it was me. I was just afraid what might happen. Angela grabbed my hand which meant she needed to tell me something.

_Make the teacher feel our discomfort- Angela_

_No problem- Bella_

I did just that. He motioned for us to sit down. So we took our seats and he began the lesson. I listened to Edward's mind for kicks to see what he thought.

"_That can't be her, she died we got the message she died 50 years ago. Unless she was changed. And her coven looks awfully familiar and the name Angela I have heard it before. Wait….. Angela Weber and that girl Jessica I know them they were Bella's friend in high school 50 years ago. That means they were changed and that is my angel. I can have her back." _I stopped there. I took off my shield and sent him a message._ "Edward, you can't have me back and don't tell anyone it is me!!!"_ He looked sad. I instantly put my shield up again. Then used the mind reading thing again. _"Wait I can hear you, you are Bella and why can't I have you back. You're not breakable anymore. I still love you and never stopped. Just give me one more chance. And don't plan on me telling anyone…..yet."_ I put my shield down again and made sure Angela could hear us. _"You are right I am not breakable now, and thanks for not telling them but I will not get hurt again, and I don' feel the same way about you. Um…. I have a mate so it is different and I still hate you."_ I will not talk to him again. I don't know what I was thinking telling him I have a mate. I don't have one, but he doesn't know that. I have to find one.

I grabbed Angie's hand.

_Bella you don't have a mate-Angela_

_I know but I don't want him back you have to help me find one and fast.- Bella_

_Okay….oh Shayne remember once you meet he can pretend to be your mate- Angela_

_That is brilliant-Bella_

_Thanks I know and he really likes you so you're in the clear with him-Angela_

_How does he know me?-Bella_

_We showed him pictures and told him about you-Angela_

_Oh okay I guess- Bella _

_Now get back to the lesson-Angela_

_Fine-Bella_

We sat silent for the rest of class. The bell finally rang so me and Ang were off to the next class.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angela and I were off to History. I hope I don't have it with more Cullen's. They can't find out it is me. And what was I thinking telling Edward it's me. Now he will try to get me back. I really hope Shayne will go though with it. He needs to help. While I was still thinking Angela grabbed my hand.

_Bella stop thinking so hard- Angela_

_Sorry-Bella_

With that she let go of my hand and we continued to walk to History. When we arrived at class I smelled vampire….again. I wonder what one is in here. When we walked in Emmett was there. He met my gazed for about a tenth of a second before I turned to the teacher. "Hello, we are the Rogers. We are new here." I said in my sweetest voice possible. "Ah yes take whatever seats are available." There were only two seats open. One next to Emmett and one in the back. I knew Angie would make me take the one next to Emmett. So, I quickly, trying to avoid stares, took the one next to him.

He looked confused and I didn't know why. So I checked his mind real quick._ "She smells just like Bella, and looks like her. I wonder what her name is. I'll ask her."_ Crap. I have to think. Should I tell him my name or make one up. Before I could finish thinking he cleared his throat. "Hey I'm Emmett and you are?" I will make up a name. "I'm Izzy." I shouldn't have said that, now Alice thinks I'm Bella, Edward knows I am her and Emmett thinks I am Izzy. Great. "Is that short for something??" I can't tell him the truth. "No just Izzy." He stopped asking questions after that. Class went by in a blur.

The bell finally rand and now I have lunch with all of my family. I can't wait to talk to them.

We were at the café doors. I can't believe it has been fifty years since we have been here. And it would have another fifty more if I had my choice. I entered the doors, and when I did I smelled it. All the Cullen's and my family were here. Can't I get one break? That wasn't the only thing I got. I got two new powers. I got one so I can do illusions in someone's mind, and the memory power. I can see anybody's memories by looking into their eyes; I can get even the ones the person doesn't remember. Great more powers.

When I started walking to my seat next to my family, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward pull out the seat for me. All I could do was laugh at his gesture. I continued to my seat next to Angie. I will try out my memory power now, but I want to try it out on Alice. I don't know why, but I do. So I will wait until my next class to try it. Angela noticed me thinking so she grabbed my hand.

_Bella what are you thinking about?-Angie_

_I got two new powers- Bella_

_Really what are they? - Angie_

_I can see people's memories and I can create illusions in someone's mind- Bella_

_That's awesome!!!! Do one for me!!-Angie_

_Okay what do you want? - Bella_

_I want to be on an island with Ben-Angie_

_Okay-Bella_

So I did just that. I created it but better. I had them sitting on the beach during a sunset. I wonder I tried doing it to Ben at the same time. He stopped what he was doing and I could tell he saw it to. So I kept that one going for them, while I did the same for Mike and Jesse but it was them not Ben and Angie. They all saw it. So I continued to the Cullen's each couple getting their own illusion. When I stopped, everyone but Angie looked confused. So I told my family but kept the Cullen's out.

My family looked happy. So I was glad I got this new power. I just want to try my other one. So I invited Alice over real quick. "Alice can I talk to you?" To low for humans to hear. She nodded and danced over. I looked into her eyes and saw what I didn't want to see. I saw why her parents put her in the hospital. She told them about the vampire that was after her. I couldn't believe what I saw. Once I saw it I told her she could go. She looked confused. I told Angie and she looked so pained by what Alice had to go though. I did too. I will tell her later.

They rest of the day went by in a blur. I didn't remember anything about the day. Only when Mike told me that the Cullen's are coming tonight. So I decided I would go see Renee's grave and plant some flowers. Tonight will be an emotional night


	8. updates

Sorry guys I cant update for a cuple of days but when I get back I will write 4 chapter. Thanks for stickin in there

mandy


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was on my way to Renee's grave. I guess she wanted to be buried near my old grave. When I got there noticed that there was one for Charlie, but Angela said he was still alive. I guess he died recently. That thought upset me. I started to dry sob, thinking about all the pain I put them both through. I couldn't believe I hurt them so much.

I sat there for a good 2 hours dry sobbing on his grave. I ran to the meadow and picked out some flowers. I quickly came back and put them down. I continued dry sobbing.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to." I really didn't mean to put him through so much pain. I just didn't want to hurt him. I heard a branch break to I kicked the flowers to the next grave and ran back.

When I got back I was extremely happy because Jane and Alec came early.

"Jane Alec I am so glad you came I thought you might be to busy." I said quickly, they have always been a family to me after we did some work with them in Italy.

"No, we would never miss a chance to spend time with our family. We have missed you so much." Jane and Alec said quickly. I didn't even notice the Cullens sitting on the couch.

"Hello." Was all I could say. They still didn't understand how we knew them. I wasn't the one who was going to tell them. They can figure it out by themselves. Last they knew we didn't know them.

"How do you know them?" Edward said. Trying not to growl at them.

"This is our family." I said simply while running to Alec and hugging him.

"Izzie can I talk to you for a moment?" Alice asked.

"Sure" I said while walking to my room.

When we entered my room she got right down to business.

"How do you know Charlie Swan?" She asked in a whisper so no one could hear us.

"I don't know him." I said.

"You were at his grave crying and say stuff." She said lowly.

"Alice I think you are going crazy, I wasn't at his grave." I said while trying to convince her.

"Your right." She said, very fastly.

"I know I am right, wait I am right?" I said clearly confused.

"Yup. You were at Bella's grave." She said with a smile.

"Who is this Bella girl?" I said trying to confuse her.

"You" She said while skipping into the hall and down the stairs. I wonder how she knew. Edward. I knew he wouldn't keep a secret. Now he is dead to me.

I went downstairs and took off my shield.

"_Edward any chance you had of getting me back is gone you are dead to me now." _I thought so no one could hear us. I turned on my mind reading power I got from him.

"_two things, one why is it gone and two I had a chance?"_ I thought clearly happy and sad.

"_yup since you told Alice you have no chance now." _I said furious at him.

"_I didn't tell Alice anything. She probably had a vision." _He said clearly honest with his words. So now he thinks he had a chance and Alice knows.

The door bell rang when I stopped thinking. I wonder who it could be. Everyone turned their heads toward the door. Here comes a big web of lies unfold.


	10. shopping

Hey guys, I know I probably screwed this story up right now but someone wrote a review and I am very thankful they did, they said I skipped chapter 8, so here is chapter 8 then you can read it over if you want. I will still write more new chapters

It was Heidi. She seemed like she was relieved to see us. She didn't seem like she just came here on a spur of the moment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while running up and hugging her. She seemed so happy I was here.

"Well, Aro told me to take a break and I knew who I would spend it with. Aro also wanted me to extent his invitations to the annual ball, it is in honor of the great accomplishments of Volterra. It is this week and he wants his kids to be there. So would you please come?" She begged.

"Of course." I said with a laugh.

"We would not miss a chance to spend time with our family." Mike said with a laugh.

"Yay!!" she said while doing a happy dance. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt but how do you know each other?" Edward asked.

"Well, we were doing some vacation time in Italy when we met Jane hunting. She seemed pretty happy to see Veggie Vampires in Italy and brought us to meet Dad. While we were there we bonded as a family and we stayed for a couple of years, but there was a war going on and we helped so now we are helping with anything to do with fighting. Bella's gift helps with everything." Angela explained. Heidi looked happy. I only smiled. I loved the story of how we met. It always excited me.

"Well, girls we need to go get dresses. Come on." Heidi said while pulling us out of the room. We drove to the closest mall and started looking. Knowing Heidi she will make us wear frilly dresses with a lot of puffy ruffles. She says it makes us look beautiful. Blah!!

"Come on Bella you know you love when we shop!!" She said while clapping and throwing another dress in the changing room.

"It is fine." I admitted.

"You see. Feel the love." She joked.

"Why don't we look in another store it might be better." She said while coming in as I was getting out of my dress. She noticed that is was pink and threw it on the rack on the outside.

"Pink is not good on you." She said with a laugh.

"Come on, new store." I said while pulling her out of the store. I know this will be a long day.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

My dress was a beautiful middle shaded green dress. It had a corset top with an intricate bead design and the bottom was made of fabric that makes it better to get air and floor length. (Pictures of all the dresses on my profile.)

Jessica's dress is made of purple silk and a ruffled bottom and spaghetti straps and floor length.

Angela's was a light blue with a corset top and intricate beading like mine and floor length.

Jane's dress was black with sliver beads on the top, corseted with a layered bottom and floor length.

Alice's dress was a red dress with a plunging neck line and a halter top. It had the same design with the beads as mine and floor length with a layered bottom.

Roselie's dress was a simple pink with a halter top style straps and a revealing stomach area.

Last but not least Esme's dress was a gray corset top style top with a layer bottom and an exquisite bead design.

And the guys just all got black tuxes. They wanted to keep it simple.

**

We were getting off the plain heading to Volterra and I couldn't wait to see Dad. Shayne looked excited to be back. He always loved this place. It felt like home.

We finally got here and we noticed Dad, Uncle Caius, and Uncle Marcus waiting for all of us. Dad stepped forward when he saw me. He looked happier than he has in years, but when he saw Edward and the Cullens his smile dropped a little. He knew I hated them and knew I didn't want to be with them.

"Kids I am so glad to see you again, it has been to long. You need to see your parents more often." He explained while seeing me hold hands with Shayne. He knew about the plan but didn't know I was this into it.

"Hey dad it has been too long but we are going to be staying for a couple weeks so it won't be a problem." Mike explained while giving dad a hug. As did every one of his kids. Last was me. I ran up do him and he engulfed me in a big hug that lasted longer than it should have. I missed him. A lot and he looked happy to see me more alive than usual. I am usually I am just a lifeless empty shell. When he finally let go we all went into the castle.

All the mates shared a room, but when it came to Edward he is going to have a room on the end of the castle. Dad did that for me. And I have a room with Shayne so I can get to know him and maybe actually want to be his mate. It didn't seem likely but what would trying hurt.

**

It was an hour until the ball, after four hours of Jess, Angie, Jane, and I spent doing our and nails and getting everything ready for the ball, we were ready to go. Now just to wait until it is time.

**

It was time to go to the entrance to the ball room for the party. I can't wait to go in and dance. Now that I am a vampire I am much more graceful, so it is only natural it will be fun. Dad hasn't told us what the ball is in honor of yet. I hope it is not in honor of us. I may be a vampire but I still hate attention. It makes me feel impatient.

We reached the doors and the guys dropped their mouths. Edward looked shocked and jealous at the same time. We all locked arms with our mates. I of course got Shayne. He had a smile like Jake's smile on his face. Jake. I miss him so much. I wish I wasn't a vampire sometimes so that I could see him again. I wonder if he is still alive. Maybe when we go back I can go peak….? No Bella you can't go see him. I thought to myself. He must hate me. He was my best friend.

We were about to walk in the door. We heard dad introduce us. The Cullens were walking in with us, but first it was my family.

"First are my darling daughter Jessica, and my son and her mate Mike." First Mike and Jess walked in.

"Next are my sweet daughter Angela and her mate and my son Ben." Then Ben and Angie went in.

"Next is a dear friend Carlisle's family." He motioned for them to come in. Then it was Shayne and I. The people of Volterra haven't seen me yet. I never came out of the castle and when I did once in a while it was when I was hunting.

"My next and dearest daughter is Isabella and her mate and my son Shayne." When we walked in everyone's mouth dropped. I already knew this would happen. I am more superior in beauty than Roselie. But what caught my eye was the Cullens. Their mouths were dropped. I turned on my mind reading power and used it on Carlisle.

_Did he just say Isabella? I knew it was Bella._

That's when I realized Dad said my human name. I gave him a stern look. He mouthed sorry. I guess I will have to face my fears.

When the music started I went straight to Dad and gave him a hug. I missed him a lot and I told him I am not mad at him for letting it slip. He didn't mean to. So when I finished with Dad I met up with Shayne and we went to the dance floor. We twirled a couple times in silence. Then he spoke.

"Do you really like me or is it really just to get him jealous?" Shayne asked. I felt bad because I couldn't answer him. I did like him but I can't say how much. It isn't as much that I liked Edward. But I don't know if I could ever come back to them, to him. I know I want to. But I can't, not now anyway. I am starting to like Shayne so maybe that can help get over him. He saw my hesitation and just nodded.

"I think in some time I could love you, but right now I just need your help." He smiled at what I said. So we continued to dance in silence. After about two songs Mike came over and asked to dance.

"Can I have a dance with my sister and Jess would like to dance with Shayne." He nodded with a small smile; I knew he hated leaving me. I don't know what it is.

"I need to talk to you." Mike said after Shayne left.

"About what?" I asked

"You need to tell the Cullens the truth." He said sadly.

"Why?" I asked truly confused he hated the Cullens.

"They already know, you just need to sort this all out." He said, with a sad look on his face that said he had more.

"I guess." I said quickly.

"And if you want to go with them you can I won't stop you." He said, if he could cry he would.

I had a shocked look on my face. I would never leave my family. I would want all my family together.

"Mike I WILL never leave you guys, we are family and I love you guys. I don't care if the Cullens come back and I some how want to be with them. I would never love them like I love you guys. You are my family and best friends. They are rude people who like to toy with people's hearts." I said honestly. I don't care if I suddenly fall back in love with Edward. I won't leave my family.

He only nodded. If they all think that I don't know what I will do. Now to deal with the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

After about 3 songs I went to see dad. He looked surprised that I came to see him. He was on stage.

"Dad you didn't tell us what the purpose of this party was." I said calmly. He had humans here so that must mean something.

"It is in honor of you kids but especially you Bella, you are a rare gift and the best daughter." He said while having a look of pride on his.

"Why?" I asked truly curious.

"Well Bella this is the first time you have been happy since you know what happened. And I am proud of you. Not because of your powers or anything to do with that. It is because I am proud of you." He explained, I always knew me and him had a special bond that could not match Angie's or Jess's with him. We were the perfect Father and Daughter. I am glad we are staying for a while. I want to spend some time with him. But unfortunately the Cullens are staying to. I will just stay in the training room.

Shayne came over and we started dancing again. But when in the middle of a song Emmett came over and asked something I never thought he would say.

"Can I dance with my little sister." He asked politely.

"Two things, she isn't your sister and yes you can." Shayne said while kissing me on the cheek and asking Roselie to dance. She only shook her head.

"So, Bella how have you been?" He asked in a big smile. I was shocked. I couldn't believe he knew.

"I-I how d-do you know?" I asked.

"I figured it out." He said, truly proud oh himself.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Are you mad at us?" He asked looking sad.

"Of course I am" I said lowly. He still looked sad.

"Can you forgive us?" He sad like a little kid who just got in trouble for doing something horrible.

"Eventually." I said. "If I decide to not take myself out." I said hopefully to low for anyone to hear. We came to abrupt stop. He had a look of horror on his face. He looked like he just got kicked in the gut.

"Bella your not going to kill yourself are you?" He asked.

"Maybe……I don't know, Emmett when you left you killed me inside. For so long I was a walking zombie. Until Angela finally came to hang out I was dead inside, I still am." I said honestly.

"But Edward-" he said. I winced when he mentioned Edward's name. I put one of my arms around myself, to keep from falling apart. He noticed.

"Bella he loves, he thought it would have saved you." He said trying to make peace.

"Look Emmett I have nothing against you, it's against Edward." I winced when I said his name. "He already knows but I will not let him hurt me again." I said.

"And you don't have to." He stated.

"Emmett, I will welcome you back with open arms….maybe but Alice and Edward I can not forgive this easily." I explained. He looked confused when I said Alice's name.

"She was my best friend and she left without a goodbye, I expected more of her." He accepted that.

"Okay, but in time will you forgive _all_ of us?" He questioned.

"Probably" I said only lying to myself. You won't be here much longer I thought. I just remembered that if forgot to put up my shield. I looked and saw Edward coming in my direction.

"Emmett I got to go fix my makeup I will talk to you later." I said while rushing to the door.

I was out the door and in the bathroom by the time Edward could come near me. I shifted into a blonde with green eyes and a red dress. I left the room without Edward noticing it was me.

I entered the ball room and went straight to Angela. She looked confused.

"Bella?" She asked to low anyone other than me and her to hear.

"Yeah Angie, Emmett knows, he knows I am me. I have to stay like this for the remainder of the trip okay?" She only nodded. Maybe I could get Izzie out of school and add………Sky in. I always liked that name. I ran to Dad to tell him.

"Dad it's me Bella, Emmett knows and I said something so now Edward wants to talk to me. So just when you talk to me call me Sky." He nodded.

"Sky….I like it, but I have a surprise for you." He said.

"Hello guests I hope you are enjoying the party, and now you will love it. My dearest friend Sky has been chosen to sing you a beautiful song." I stared at him in amazement. He knew I couldn't sing. But now I have to. (Sorry I thought I would make her sing.)

"Hey guys this is called breathe." I started slowly.

I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood

If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood

If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

I climb, I slip, I fall  
Into your empty hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood

"ONE MORE," shouted the crowd. I only nodded.

"This is called Decoy." I said.

Close your eyes and make believe  
this is where you wanna be  
forgetting all the memories  
try to forget love cause love's  
forgotten me.

Well hey,hey baby it's never too late  
pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
and i'll be distant as stars reminiscing  
your hearts been wasted on me.

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You've never been so used as I'm using you  
abusing you, my little decoy  
don't look so blue  
you should have seen right through  
i'm using you, my little decoy.

Living life inside a dream  
time is changing everything  
forgeting all the memories  
and i'm forced into you just  
cause your into me.

Well hey, hey baby  
its never too late  
when i'm gone you won't remember a thing  
but i can't stay and you know i won't wait  
i was gone from the very first day.

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You've never been so used as I'm using you  
abusing you, my little decoy  
don't look so blue  
you should have seen right through  
i'm using you, my little decoy.

oh oh

I'm not sorry at all  
(not sorry at all,not sorry)no  
i won't be sorry at all  
(not sorry at all,not sorry)no  
i'd do it over agian.

Don't look so blue, my little decoy  
you should have seen right through, my little decoy  
you've never been so used, my little decoy  
As I'm using you, my little decoy.

This is a lot more fun than I thought.

"Thank you"

"I knew you would feel better after that." Dad told me.

"Thanks" I said while giving him a hug.

I ran over to Shayne. Gave him a big kiss on the lips. Before I was done he back away and slightly growled. "I am taken" He said while walking away. So I ran over and grabbed his hand.

_It's me silly, Bella-Bella_

He dropped my hand and kissed me. I started laughing. He looked sad. He mouthed sorry. I gave a nod and smile. Then he got happy and kissed me one more time. Then we continued dancing. Maybe this night wont be so bad.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The party is going well. The Cullens haven't notice I am Sky yet. And I have all of my shields up. So Alice and Edward can't see me in visions or my mind.

Shayne and I have been dancing the whole time. I haven't had an interruption since Emmett came. I haven't seen Edward yet. He must still think I am in the bathroom.

"Shayne I am going to fix my makeup." I said quickly. He only nodded with a smile and went to see Dad. I went out and saw none other than Edward himself still standing at the bathroom.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a rude rough tone. I disguised my tone so he didn't notice it was me.

"Yes my….girlfriend is in the bathroom. Do you think you could ask her to come out? Say it is Shayne." He said in a rush. I only nodded.

I went in real quick and went out. I teleported one of my scarves as a ploy. I love this power I got it from a nomad.

"She isn't in there. But she left this and a note." I said trying not to laugh.

"Thanks." I went in the bathroom and went to the door. I turned on my mind reading power to see what he says.

_Edward_

_You broke my heart when you left. Then you come back and expect me to come back to you. It won't happen. I am happy alone. Well now I have Shayne. Tell him not to miss me. And tell Alice she can't see me for much longer. Tell your family I love them. And I won't be back. _

_Bella_

_She is….gone. She left us. Her true family. She just left. I wonder what Aro and her family will think. I didn't think I hurt her to much. I was going to ask her to come back. But she doesn't want to. Maybe I should have backed off. Given her time to trust me again. She could have learned to love me. I just wanted her back. I didn't think she would say no. The worst part is she believed my lies that day in the forest. I still love her. But now I never see her again. Now my family will hate me for driving her away. I love you Bella always._

I stopped there. I couldn't take much more. I let down my shift. It felt nice to be in my body again. I want to cool down for a minute. Take it all in. Maybe my family will be much happier if I leave. Maybe Jacob will help. He will do anything for me. I put back my shift and left the bathroom.

I walked by Edward and went to the ball room. He didn't look to sad about it. I blocked out all minds other than Edward's. He just kept going over memories. I couldn't do it anymore. I ran back in the bathroom and took off everything other than my shields. I am Bella again with my green dress and stilettos. When I walked past him he looked like he won the lottery. I ran at human speed to the ballroom and walked over to Shayne. I started dancing and put up my physical shield. But only aimed it at him. So if he came over he would forget why he was coming over. I got this from Renta when I first saw Dad and everyone in Volterra.

We started dancing and Edward starting coming over. Shayne looked scared and I looked smug. He ran right into the shield and went in the other direction. So now he is going to talk to Roselie. This is going to be fun.

**

After about 100 times of Edward trying to talk to me, he finally quit and now the party is over. Dad called me over in his thoughts.

When I got there he had an excited smile on his face.

"Bella you have a guest." He covered my eyes and when he opened them I saw one of the people I thought I would never see again.

"HARLEY" I screamed and all the Cullens looked confused and my family rushed over. Harley is a friend from our human life. We have always been good friends. She said she was changed when James came to Phoenix to trick me into his hunt. He was feeding and he got her. Now my family is best friends with her too.

"Harley what are you doing here." I asked.

"I just wanted to see my best friend on her honored day." She said while hugging me.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"A while I will go where ever you go. I am tired of being a nomad." She has also been a veg longer than us. She hasn't slipped since she was turned. Apparently human blood didn't have any call to her. It was like there was no smell at all. Only if she meets her singer will she truly smell human blood.

"Good, we are staying here for about a month." I said quickly. "Then I don't know what we are doing." She nodded and smiled.

"Okay." She said.

"Where is Derik?" I asked just noticing her mate wasn't here.

"He is still in America. He wants to stay there for a week and then he is meeting me here." She said with a shrug.

"Okay Well lets go I want to get out of this dress." I said while hurrying out the door. Tonight is going to be the best night in a long time.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

So, now we have Harley and soon Derik here. Last night was the ball in my families honor. It was okay except now most of the Cullens know I am me. So now I have to stay with Shayne all the time.

We were in our rooms when I heard a knock on the door. I used my mind reading power to see whose thoughts it was.

"_Bella looked distant last night. When I arrived I thought she would be happy. She looked torn."_ It was Harley.

"Come in." I said barley over a whisper.

"Hey what's wrong you seem distant?" She asked looking pained. She was the one who truly understood my pain.

"Well you know the people who are saying with us in Volterra?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well when I was telling of the boy who I loved, the bronzed hair boy is him. He left about 50 years ago; he left before I was changed. He killed me, he broke my heart. I still can't even look at him. He says he lied when he said he didn't love me anymore. But I don't if I can believe him. He is a good liar." I said. If I could cry I would be crying by now. She saw how I felt, and ran over and gave me a hug.

"Look I know you must hate him. I know you do, but listen to your heart. It knows best." She said while hugging me.

"Thanks." I said.

"So let's change the subject, what powers do you have?" I asked.

"I have three." She said while having a pained look on her face.

"What are they?" I asked be coming curious.

"Well I have ex-ray vision, I can see paths, and I have an extreme sense of smell like it's kind of like an empath."

"So you can smell their emotions?" I asked.

"Yah." She said.

"Well what is the paths one?" I asked. That one confused me.

"Well if I turn it on I can see your whole life span they are all different colors, and it is concrete there is no doubt about it." She explained. But if she had those now I have them. So I tried. I turned on the paths one. I saw her and Derik on their fifth honeymoon. I turned it off. Then I tried the smell one. She smelled like pain. I immediately blocked my nose. I turned it off.

"So what ones do you have?" She said now she had curiosity coming off of her.

"Well when I come near a vampire or human that has a power or will get one I will get it. I can absorb them. So I tons I can't even keep track." I explained while getting happy and annoyed at the same time.

"And I can give the powers to people while having them myself." She looked excited at that.

"That is awesome can I use them sometime?" She said while having a smile on her face that reached her ears.

"Sure why not." I said.

"Okay now go get dressed we are going out." She said while pushing me into the wardrobe.

When I took off my big shirt and had my tank top on she stopped and stared at my arm. I followed her gaze and saw my scars. They were from my human life. They were the millions of times I did stupid stunts trying to hear _his_ voice.

"Harls they are nothing." I explained.

"They don't look like nothing." She was right I have them all on my arms and one long scar on my neck. But I don't want her to worry.

"Harls they are when I was doing my extreme sports." I explained. She immediately moved her gaze from my arms and to the door. Before I could ask anything she was at my side. She put up my hair and saw my neck. She gasped. I knew she saw my most tragic scar. It was from when I jumped off the cliff in La push. I did right after He left. I was having fun. And I cut my neck on the rock on the bottom. But it didn't really hurt.

She left my hair in the ponytail and went to find cloths. This is going to be a long two hours.

**Jasper (I needed to throw him in real quick.) **

I was in my room with Alice reading and I got a major climate change. I got a huge wave of fear. I was following it. I arrived at a room I remembered. I walked and walked into a large closet. When I walked in I saw Bella and the girl from last night. Bella had her hair up and the other girl was looking at her neck. So I followed her gaze and saw a large scar on her neck. It looked like it was deep when she got it. She also had similar scars on her arms. They didn't look like clean cuts but who knows. She is full of surprises. They started to move again so I ran from the room. This is something I didn't want to see. I have to tell Edward.

**

I arrived at Edward's room and just walked right in. He gave me a deep scowl.

"What are you doing in here?" He said acting hostile.

_Bella she has scars all over her. She has one on her neck. It goes all the way around, it looks like a clean cut but I couldn't tell. She has them all over her arms. Look._

I showed him exactly what I saw. He let out a shallow growl. He left before I could say anything else. Now I know I should of kept it to myself.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Bella's point of view

Harley and I were picking outfits for the day. I heard a growl in the back round. When I turned around I saw Edward and Jasper. I was infuriated that they would even dare come in here. Edward's eyes were coal black and he had a scowl. Jasper had a look of guilt.

"What are you Cullens doing in here!?!" Harley nearly growled through her teeth. She hated them almost as much as I did.

"Well we were informed about something." He said through his teeth.

"And that is?" I nearly spat at him.

"Where did you get the scar on your neck?!?" he asked while looking more angry.

"No of your business." I growled.

"It is my business." He spat.

"How?" I asked amused now.

"Well you are my…..ex." he stated while having a sour face when he said ex.

"BELLA? YOU JUMPED OFF A CLIFF?" Alice ran in and asked. She saw everyone and nearly ran out of the room.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I had a vision of you telling Harley you did. That is where you got the scar on your neck. When you were human you jumped." She stated while looking furious.

"Yes I did and I am glad." I stated proudly. I was proud. It was the only time I had felt alive.

"Why. How could you be so stupid?" Edward asked.

"I wasn't stupid I was free." I stated

"Of what." He asked through his teeth.

"Of you." I said while almost in tears. If I could. I was free I felt almost nice. I felt horrible when he left. I still feel horrible. The venom couldn't repair a broken heart. I still do like him I guess. I just don't like him enough. He looked taken back from what I said.

"What did I do?" He looked like a kicked dog.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU KILLED ME. I WAS A WALKING ZOMBIE. CHARLIE WAS ALWAYS IN PIAN FROM SEEING ME LIKE THAT. HE NEVER REPAIRED. I WAS NEVER PUT BACK TOGETHER. AND WHEN IT STARTED A LITTLE BIT TO GET BETTER YOU RUINED IT. I CAN'T GET BETTER NOW. I STILL LOVED YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU LEFT. BUT THEN VICTORIA CAME AND I LEARNED IT WAS YOUR FAULT. YOU BROUGHT ME HERE AND LEFT ME HERE ALONE. YOU RUNIED MY LIFE AND THEIRS. MY FAMILY. THEY HAD A FUTURE. I DIDN'T. YOU RUINED MORE THAN YOU THINK." I couldn't calm down. I am furious now.

"Yah I jumped off a cliff, but for to reasons. It was fun and I wanted to die…about 2 percent wanted to. I only did extreme sports to hear a voice. Your voice. Your voice was in my head when I was stupid. I still get it. But it made me feel whole again. Now nothing can." I said while calming down finally. It was true the voices everything. I couldn't lie. I don't love him but I do care for him. I just wanted to be with him. I didn't care if I got hurt. I wanted the rush. But he left. And it killed me.

"Bella it hurt me to. When I left I lied to you. I still love you. I know you love me to. I just want to prove it to. But I didn't want to kill you. I was selfish. I almost killed you multiple times and you didn't care. I did. I didn't want to end your life." He said. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I didn't care. He hurt me and I can't forgive that.

"I will leave you alone but I am not giving up." He stated while leaving with Alice and Jasper following him.

Harley continued to find an outfit while went to my bed. I had the urge to let my feelings out. So I grabbed my book and wrote.

You left

You thought it was best.

What you didn't know

Was that I was not responding

I couldn't breath

I couldn't see

My world was a sunless day

A moonless night anyway

You were like a meteor that just went away

Your love was like a tree

But what is tree compared to a whole forest

But I know what's best

You didn't want a person to say I love you

You thought you weren't worth it

You thought you were a monster

But what you didn't know

Was that I would have put up with you

And the crap that you bring

I am not fragile

I am a rock

I am a fighter that doesn't give up

But what you showed me

Was that you didn't care

You didn't want what love you could have spared

You left

You thought it was best.

What you didn't know

Was that I was not responding

I couldn't breath

I couldn't see

But now if you see

I am not the same person

I am not weak

I am a fighter

I fight for what I want

And what I wanted was you

But you aren't good enough

You were but your not

You say you deserve me

But you don't have a reason

You did

But now you are not listening

You did but you don't

If you would have stayed

It would be you with me

But now I have one thing to say

Thank you

I have a better life

And you're not going to be in it

So that is how the story ends

We are all pretending

Pretending your dead

You promised forever

But that didn't stick

You said you wouldn't come back

But now here you are

I was interrupted by someone in the back round. I knew it was Edward. But you now I am not listening.

You were my personal heroine

My brandy for an alcoholic

But my alcohol went bad

And I don't care…….

I decided to look and see who it was. It was Esme. I didn't expect that.

"Hello Esme." I said nicely. Before I even finished my sentence I was engulfed into a large hug. She started dry sobbing.

"Bella we are so sorry I missed you so much. I want my daughter back." She said still sobbing

"Esme I don't blame you. I blame him. I will always love you. But Edward I don't know. I doubt I ever will be able to even look at him again without hearing his words in my mind." I stated

"Thank you I love you Bella, you are my youngest daughter." With that she left the room.

I felt like leaving so I went to talk to Dad.

When I enter Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius were in there with him.

"Hello Bella what are you doing here?" Dad asked me.

"Well I wanted to see my family; the Cullens are giving me a head ache." I said

He only smiled. Than Uncle Marcus's head went up.

"Bella I haven't seen your powers yet, mat I?" He asked politely.

"Of course Uncle Marcus what do you want to see?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Umm can I see you pick me up in your mind?" He always wanted to fly. So I picked him up gently and brought him across the room and back. He had a smile on his face.

"Bella can you look in the future and see if we have to involve ourselves in the newborn army coming to Italy?" Dad asked.

"Of course." I said with a smile and looked in.

_Vision:_

_I was fighting a new born army of 100. They all came at me. So I destroyed 3. I saw a little girl of about 6. I was horrified. I went to save the girl. She looked horrified. I knew she was an immortal child. Then in the back round I saw a little girl about the same age but she was not an immortal child. She was human. I managed to send the girls to the castle with a message in their minds for Dad so he can keep them. The newborns attacked me and I was gone it ended._

I was taken by shock. I died but I saved the girl. I knew what I had to do.

"Dad they are but I see that I take care of them so I will go and finish this before anything happens." I said. I am determined to save those little girls.

"Thank you Bella but please take someone with you." I shook my head.

"I can handle it I will leave now and dispose of them." I said with a shaky voice.

"Okay." He said with a frown. I was his most precious daughter.

**

I was in front of an army of 100. I got about 7 new powers but I don't care. I knew what my fate was but I will save the kids. Three came forward and attacked. I killed them with one strike of fire. Another two came. I repeated my actions. That is when I saw the girls. I focused on the kids and sent them to the castle with the note in their minds for Dad. That is when the rest came forward. I was done.

Edward's point of view. Right after Bella walks out the door.

"Where is Bella." I asked Alice. She searched her future. I saw a newborn army and Bella I also saw two kids. The kids disappeared and Bella looked happy. She got attacked at that point and the vision ended.

"ALICE COME ON!!" I shouted. I was followed by Alice Jasper and Angela. Now here we go.

**

We arrived at the scene. Bella was on the ground. The newborns were gone. She was dead…….

Angela's point of view.

I felt something in my body. Almost like a chill. I felt like I got a new power? Bella must have given it to e before she….you know. I tried it out. Before I knew it Bella was in front of me.

"Bella?" Edward looked up when I said her name….I got revive.

"Angie I knew you would know what to do with it." She said with a frown.

"Bella did you want to…die?" I asked truly hurt.

"Yes" she said.

"Why?" I asked thinking I was the cause.

"Because everything, knowing what I did to you guys, with the Cullens screwing everything up. It is killing me." She said.

"Well you are not going to die." I said proudly.

"I know" she said.

**

Bella's point of view

Dying was the best experience ever. I never felt so peaceful. But now I am at the castle.

"Bella did you know you would die?" Dad asked.

"Yes I did." I said not proud of myself.

"Well don't do it again and thank you for saving Volterra and now new business. Who are these lovely kids?" he asked having a frown.

"Dad I saw them in the vision I saw them they are so young we have to keep them!" I said frantically.

"Bella we can't have immortal children." He said not proud that he has to kill them.

"I won't let you." I said while stepping in front of the child.

"We have to." He said

"What if I train them?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe." He said

I put the child in front of the mortal and she just sat there.

"Honey does she smell appetizing to you?" I asked.

"No, she smells horrible." She said in a adorable voice.

I smiled and so did Dad. I just remembered my new powers. I tried them out. I can control weather, control metals, and the coolest one is make blood smell like nothing to my kind.

"Dad I have new powers." I said happily.

"Can you smell the girls blood?" I asked they nodded.

"Well can you now?" I asked after I used it on them as well.

"No we can't?" I smiled.

"That is one of them?" he asked.

"Yup so now the child won't be blood thirsty and we can keep her." I said.

So now on I am keeping them.

**Hey guys this is my new chapter don't worry it isn't the last.**


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

I went on a quick hunt with Emma. She doesn't need a lot of blood.

I was in the training room when I remembered I got 4 more powers from the newborns. I tried them out when I was alone.

The first one I tried out on a plant in case it was destructive. Before I knew it the plant grew to full age. I tried it again on another one but slower. I made it adult age. It worked. So now to make it work on Emma. I found out her name from her human life. Her twin's name is Lizzie.

I walked to their room. When I walked to their door I stood outside of it. I decided to call dad.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Dad I found another power." I said happily.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well I can age people" I said waiting for him to catch why I am happy.

"So can you age the child?" He asked.

"Dad her name is Emma and yes I will set her on the same age path as her sister."

"Okay Bella bring them here I have to talk to them."

"Okay dad hold on"

I teleported them to the room Dad was in. I then sent myself their.

"Bella do it now." He said

"Honey you are going to get a little cold. So don't worry it will last only one second okay?" I asked in a cooing voice.

"Okay." She said while sucking her thumb. I made sure it was brief. So now she will age as her sister ages.

"Okay now you are going to age okay? But I need to talk to you. You are a vampire." She got wide eyed but recovered.

"But sweetie I will help you. You are going to eat animals okay? And you can not tell anyone about what we are. You will stay with us. Are you okay with that?" I asked. She nodded. I wanted to see what kind of childhood they had. So I looked straight into her eyes.

_I saw them being born. Then it change and a women was carrying them in a basket at the dead at night. She placed them down and left. The next was them about 3 at an orphanage. It was the same place through all of the rest of her memories._

I was horrified by what they had to go through.

"Momma can we stay with you?" she asked. I was taken back by her calling me Momma.

"Of course." I said.

"Momma I am hungry." Lizzie said.

"Okay let's go I'll cook something for you." I said. I knew Dad had a kitchen.

We arrived their. I made her a jelly sandwich.

"Momma can I have one too?" Emma asked.

"I don't know if you will like it but you can try." I stated. I made another and placed it down. She dug in. I guess by aging her she has to eat to.

About 2 minutes later they were done.

"Hey guys do you want to meet your family?" I asked hopefully

"YAH!!!!!!!" They screamed and jumped into my arms. Now for my families approval.

"Hey guys I want you to meet the new members of our family." I said as I entered our sitting room. Luckily all my family was there. But so was Emmett, Roselie, Carlisle, and Esme.

"These are my daughters. This is Lizzie she is human, and this Emma and she is immortal." I said while everyone just starred at them. I remembered that I teleported them before Angela could see them.

"Emma….she is immortal." Carlisle said while going to the wall.

"Yah I know but she is tame." I said while picking them both up and holding one of them in each arm. They amazingly light.

Angela came up to me and opened her arms for them to come to her. They jumped into her arms and she just starred. She was mesmerized by them.

"Lizzie, Emma, this is Auntie Angela." They hugged her.

"Hi Auntie!" They said together. Angie smiled and Ben ran at human speed to them.

"Hi sweeties. This is your Uncle Ben." Angie said.

"Hi Uncle Ben!" They said together again.

Mike and Jess came up then. "And I am your Aunt Jess, and this is your Uncle Mike." Jess said.

"Hi Uncle Mike and Auntie Jesse!" It is so adorable when they say it together.

At that point Carlisle came up and just starred at them.

"Carlisle she is not dangerous." I said sternly.

"What am I to them?" Esme asked as she came over to greet my kids. I loved that thought of them being mine. They kind of look like me too. They have long brown hair and brown eyes.

"You are…grandma." When I said that her eyes lit up.

"Hi Grandma." They said together.

"Hi sweeties how are you?" she asked in a cooing voice.

"We are great." They said.

"Bella. Can I hold them?" Roselie asked.

"I don't know…..it's is up to them." They only nodded. They went right to her. She gently rocked them. Lizzie went right to sleep while Emma looked slightly mad.

"Rose let me see Emma." She nodded and passed her to me.

"Honey what is wrong?" I asked.

"I want to sleep but I can't" she said.

"Well how about you spend the night with me?" She nodded with a big smile on her face.

This is going to be one great night.


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey guys its Amanda. Some people have been reviewing and asking some questions I will clarify now. You all caught on easily. Yes Lizzie is human. The newborns were going to threaten to kill her if Bella didn't give up. Emma is immortal but now she can age because of a power Bella received. She has to eat to. I figured it would be nice to have her have some of the human qualities. But she does have to hunt just not frequently. They are also the age of six. That is about it so here is the next chapter keep reviewing.**

**Chapter 13**

I decided to take Emma on another hunt since Lizzie was sleeping. I knew I should find a home for them but I am attached now. I will raise them as normal kids and when Emma can go to school they both will. I will not change Lizzie though. I won't damn her to this life.

"Momma how long am I going to age?" she Emma asked after she drained a baby deer.

"I don't know. But if you want to stop aging at a certain age just tell me." I said. It wasn't a complete lie. If she wanted to when she is old enough then I will stop it.

"When I am your age." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"Momma is Lizzie going to be changed?" she asked.

"I don't think so." I said honestly.

"Why?" she said.

"I don't want to see her hurt." I said honestly.

"But we could be a family forever." She said. If she could cry she would.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. When she reaches my age then I will let her decide. Sound okay?" I didn't know if I would follow through with this but I will try.

"Deal." She almost yelled with excitement. She was so happy she took down an adult deer herself. While she hunted I decided to call Rose to see how my Lizzie is.

"Hello" Someone answered on the third ring.

"Hello, is Rose there?" I asked, having no clue who I was talking to.

"No she with a _child_ right now can I take a message?" I thought it was Edward that spoke.

"Well, that child is mine and I would like to speak with Rose." I stated getting irritated now.

"Who is this." He asked.

"Just put me on with Rose NOW" I didn't mean to be rude but when it involves Lizzie I need to be assertive.

"Who is this and then I will get her?" he stated and asked in a cold voice.

"This is Bella now give Rose the phone."

"Bella…….you have kids?" he asked.

"Yes now give her the phone." I heard the phone get pasted on.

"Hello?" Rose asked.

"Yah hey Rose I just wanted to check on my Lizzie and see if she was okay." I said in a quick voice.

"Oh, okay yah she is fine she is still sleeping." She said in a proud voice.

"Okay we will be home soon." I said while hanging up.

At that time Emma came over t me and jumped in my arms.

"Momma go hunt you need to eat your eyes are a pretty color." She said while tracing the bruises under my eyes.

"Okay honey are you full?" I asked.

"Yes momma."

"Okay stay with me." I said and I ran with her to a moose.

When I drained the moose we were off to the castle.

"Momma what do I cal your daddy?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Well you will call him Grandpa." I said in a depressed tone. I wished she could call Charlie grandpa. I do love Dad but I miss Charlie.

"Okay." She said in a happy tone.

We were right outside the castle then when I spotted two black figures coming at us. I grabbed Emma and jumped out of the way.

"Bella…..is that you?" the man asked.

"Who is asking?" I asked in a fierce voice. I would be more welcoming if I didn't have Emma. But right now I am protective.

"It is us….it's Jake. And….Charlie." They said.

"That's impossible you both died." I recognized Jake anywhere but that couldn't be Charlie….he died I know it.

"Bells I have missed you." He started forward and I moved back.

"Bells come on it is me….it's Charlie why don't you believe me?" the man asked. He did look like Charlie but Angie said he was alive and then when I came to town I saw his grave. It's impossible.

"Because I saw your grave you died before we came." I said.

"She knew I was a vampire….I told her. Someone named Victoria came and I was changed but she got you to." He said almost to himself.

"She said you were alive." I said recalling the conversation I had with her.

"Yes as a vampire" I decided to check his mind. I saw he was not lying. I put Emma and down decided to check his memories.

"Stay still" I instructed. I looked right in his eyes. I saw when I first moved to Forks and when I was born. When I was announced missing the way he cried. Then the worst was I saw Victoria coming at him.

"It is you?" I said almost a question.

"Yah Bells it is." He said.

They then took notice of Emma in my arms.

"Who is this." He asked.

"This is my daughter Emma." I stated proudly. She had a look in her eye that said she was ecstatic that I announced her that way.

"Can……I hold her?" he asked.

"Sure hold on." I said.

"Honey this is your grandpa too your real grandpa." I said happily that I have both my dads now.

"Okay." She said while turning to Charlie.

He picked her up and they just stared at each other. They hugged like they just found a new friend. Jake came up and hugged me. When he looked into my eyes it felt like an elastic band was put around us. It felt weird but good in a way.

"Bella…why don't' we go back." He said in a worried voice.

"Um first I need to talk to Aro when we enter okay?" they both nodded.

**

We entered the thrown room and I saw Dad and Uncle Marcus in their chairs.

"Hello, Uncle Marcus hello Dad." When I said dad Charlie winced.

"This is my best friend Jake and my Dad Charlie." I said proudly. Dad (Aro) looked happy that I found family.

"Hello, Jake and Charlie it is nice to meet you. I am Aro, Bella's adoptive father and this is my brother Marcus and my other brother Causis is hunting. Are you going to be staying with us too?" he asked in a happy tone. He loved having male vampires here to discuss things.

"Yes we will anywhere Bells goes we go." Jake said in a protective tone.

"Well dad we are going to find the family, I will come back and discuss this later." I said while giving him a hug and leaving.

I hope my family takes this well.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

I decided to take them to meet Jane and Alec first. They were always more…welcoming. I didn't know if they knew about Lizzie and Emma yet. But I wouldn't be surprised if they did, gossip gets spread fast.

"Hello Jane and Alec this is my daughter Emma, my dad from my human life Charlie and my werewolf best friend Jake." I said happily.

"Welcome friends it is nice to meet you." Alec said while shaking everyone's hand but Emma. He gave her a nice brotherly hug. Jane was looking at Emma with an awe look.

"Jane….you are the god mother." I said happily. She looked as if she would cry.

"Thank you. Can I-I hold her?" She asked while holding out her arms

"Of course." I said while giving her Emma. They just looked at each other. I knew they would grow to love each other as if they were sisters.

"Well if you would accompany us to our family, I would like to introduce our new family members." I said while taking Jane's hand. Jane let Alec hold Emma too. Jake and Charlie looked awkward.

**

When we entered the room everyone looked shocked other than Angela. She knew.

"Everyone this is Charlie and Jake you know from my human life." I explained.

"Hello." They all said in union.

"Hello." They said awkwardly.

"Charlie." Angela walked at human speed to give Charlie a hug. They embraced for a quick second. I noticed that Jake only watched me.

"And this is my other daughter Lizzie." I said happily to Jake and Charlie.

They both just stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"She is human." Charlie said.

"So?" I asked not seeing the point.

"Well we are vampires should a human live with us?" he asked.

"I don't care if she is a toaster waffle I am keeping her. I love her." I said while hugging her.

"Okay." He said. I know now that this is the perfect life. All my real family is here.

I put Lizzie to bed and let Rose spend time with Emma. I noticed Jasper and Alice wasn't here. I finally realized that they are hunting.

When I entered my room I felt someone behind me. I looked and saw the person that I actually wanted to see. I saw Jake.

"What's up Jake?" he had a nervous look on his face, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Um Bella you know I am a werewolf right?" I only nodded. "Well when werewolves find their soul mates it is like an elastic band is put on them. Like love at first sight but stronger. And it is called imprinting." He said still not looking at me.

"Okay is that all?" I asked afraid he might tell me that he imprinted on me.

"Well I kind of….um imprinted on you." He said. I had a look of panic on my face. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just leave Shayne. And Jake was a werewolf we are enemies we can't be together. But how can we not. So many questions that I can't answer.

"Jake…what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well we kind of have to be together." He said.

"But I have a mate." I said. I knew I loved Jake more than Shayne but I can't leave him.

"I don't know we could call Sam and see if he knows." He said.

"Sam is still alive?" I asked in a humorous voice.

"Yah everyone is but not everyone is…young." He said with a twisted smile.

"Who is?" I asked.

"Well Seth, Leah, Paul, Embry, and me." He said.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Well we could take it slow you know and I go where you go." He pointed out.

"Well we will be here for about another week and then we head back to Forks." I said a little to glumly. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay with Dad and live at Volterra. And since I turned them all they no longer eat humans it would be fine. But I couldn't do that to my family. And how are we going to explain that my daughters grow and we don't. I will work it out tomorrow. Then Charlie could be our father. It would all work out…I think.

"Well we are in Forks and I am enrolling my daughters in to school." I said happily.

"Well are they our daughters?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Well let's get back before they noticed we left." He said while dragging me along with him.

"Hello family." I announced while entered.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Shayne asked.

"Sure." We only walked to my room and then he turned.

"Bella I don't think this is working. I met someone." He said with a smile on.

"Okay that is great." He looked confused.

"Well I did too." I said he looked happier at that.

"Who?" he asked playfully.

"Jake." I said honestly.

"Well I kinda met…Jane." He said honestly. I was ecstatic why I didn't think of that. They are perfect.

"That is great you two are amazing together." I admitted. This is great, now I am free to be with Jake.

"Let's get back." I said with a smile.

I thought I would surprise Jake so I ran and kissed him. He looked shocked and then happy. I ended it and turned to my family. Charlie looked extremely happy that we are together.

"Jake and me, Jane and Shayne." I announced. Everyone other than the Cullens looked happy.

"Jake imprinted we are together now….get it?" I asked in a harsh tone, but no one noticed. The Cullens looked mad now. But I don't care.

Edward looked ready to blow his head. He wasn't to happy now that he had new competition even though there was no competition.  
The girls ran up and hugged him. He looked happy. They looked ecstatic.

"Hi Daddy." They said together.

"Hi darlings." He said with a smile.

When I felt myself get anew power I knew something was wrong.

I looked in the future.

"_Come on Victoria we need to hunt…I know a perfect place." Laurent said._

_They were in a yellow BMW and were at the gate to Volterra. They were laughing and their eyes were black. They were thirsty._

I got back to the present and was furious. I ran to Dad.

Hw won't like this much.


	19. Chapter 16

Maddy to answer your question him is Jacob sorry for not catching that.

Chapter 15

We raced to the Thrown room to tell Dad about my vision. I should have finished her off when I was a newborn. The city wouldn't have to suffer if I did.

"DAD!!!!! VICTORIA AND LAURENT ARE COMING TO VOLTERRA!!!" I screamed as I ran throw the door.

"WHAT?" he asked with a horrified expression. I ran up and grabbed his hand to show him my vision.

"Felix, Demetri take care of this." He said with the same expression.

"No dad I need to take care of this. I caused it and now I am ending it." I said with a determined look on my face.

"You aren't going to kill yourself again are you?" he asked with one eyebrow lifted.

"No I wouldn't joke when it comes to them and my city." I said with the same expression.

"Fine." He said with a saddened look.

"Dad I will be fine." I said honestly. I knew I could take care of them.

"Okay." He said.

"We are here we are coming too." Ang said with my whole family behind her.

"No I need to end this. I made this mess and I need to clean it up." They only nodded. They knew why I need to do this myself.

"I will be in an hour." With that I exited. Jake came up to me before I could slip out of the door.

"Bella don't do this. You need help." He said with a tear coming down.

"Jake I need to do this myself I promise I will be back." I said. He only nodded.

**

I reached the gate in 5 minutes. I could hear their car coming down the street. They were about 20 years when they came to an immediate halt.

"You ruined my life, my families life and my dad's life and now…you will DIE." I screamed and set the car on fire. They jumped our before I could get them.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, it's two on one you can't do anything but stand there." Victoria said with a twisted smile.

"Watch me." I whispered and aimed my fire right at Victoria. She dodged just like I thought she would and went for Laurent. He was first I want to get Victoria the old fashioned way.

I got Laurent in one aim. I saw his ashes on the road and just laughed. She came at me. I was out of the way before she could get within two steps of me.

"Not so tough now are you." I said with a delighted smile. I would finally finish this. She got on my back and bit my neck. She then jumped off and got my arm right were James got me. Then my leg, exactly where she bit me before I turned, then my back, my chin, and finally my ankle.

"Tougher than you." She still had that smile on her face. I was on her back before she could blink.

"Sweet dreams." I muttered in her ear while biting her neck. It stunned her long enough so that I could get her head. I threw it where I threw Laurent.

I finally finished this, even though I got a couple of new scars I can say she is gone and not coming back.

I decided to keep their ashes until I can dispose of them at the castle.

I also decided to go back to the castle invisibly. I don't want the people of Volterra to see me like this.

**

I walked at human speed to the castle. I didn't have enough strength to run. The venom stunted my body.

When I opened the door I saw Angie, Jacob, Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Shayne, Jane, Alec, Dad, Uncle Marcus and Casius, Edward, Emmett, Roselie, Esme, Mike, Jess, Ben, Felix, and Heidi waiting by the door. They all look like they lost me. Did they really not believe in me?

"Hey guys." I said while falling on the ground from pain. They all looked scared out of their minds. I knew I wasn't invisible anymore.

Jake was the first one to see me. He ran but I pushed him off. It only hurt more when I was touched.

"Don't…Jake it stings." I said. While holding me arm and neck.

He finally took notice of my scars. He gasped and so did everyone else.

"It's fine I took care of them." I said in a strained voice.

"Come on Bells I will bring you to your room." Jake said in a saddened voice.

When we reached the room I saw my babies on the bed coloring.

"Hi mommy, hi Daddy!" They said together.

They ran to give us a hug but Jake stopped them.

"Guys mommy is hurting so we can't touch her for about an hour okay?" They only nodded.

"Mommy I can heal you." Emma said. I looked confused.

"Daddy put her on the bed." She said.

When he put my on she closed her eyes in concentration and put her hands over the scars. They healed and didn't hurt but the scar was still there.

"I can't fix scars…yet but I can heal the pain." She said in a happy voice.

I scooped them up and hugged them tight. They only laughed.

"Let's get Lizzie to bed and Emma do you want to work on your power?" I asked her. They both looked happy. I passed Lizzie to Jake so he could put her I the bed and tuck her in. I took Emma out of the room and headed for the training room.

When we got there I set her down and grabbed a plant. I set it on fire and she made it come back to life but it was pretty shriveled up.

"Okay now concentrate." I instructed. She couldn't do it. It was only her first time.

**

We tried for about 6 hours and then she was able to clean about an inch of burn marks on the plant. She was so happy she could finally do it. When Lizzie woke I up made breakfast and the worst person came in.

"Hello." He said while watching me feed Lizzie. I knew Edward only came down here because I was here with my kids.

"Hi" I said quickly and cutting a piece of waffle and giving part of it to both of my kids. Emma still said it tasted a little off but it was because she was a vampire. Lizzie loved them. She always ate at least a whole one. The surprise was she was a twig and she didn't gain weight. It concerned me; I hoped nothing was wrong with her.

"Bella I am sorry," Edward said with s quick sigh.

"I don't want to hear it." I said as politely as I could.

"But can we at least be friends." He said. I looked in his mind. He wanted the opposite. I saw all the times I tried to convince him of a physical relationship. If I could barf I would. He noticed and started to translate Hebrew.

"Edward I know you want more than that. But you ruined everything. I can't forgive that easily. I sat in my room for 50 years waiting for you to come back. I killed Charlie when I would be depressed. I was a zombie. And you didn't care. Then when my life was getting better you came back. It just doesn't fit. Maybe we could be friends if I can see that I can trust you but I love Jake not you. I did love you more than my life but you only ruined that. So now I moved on. If you want to be friends maybe I will forgive…..eventually, but not now." I said with a saddened expression. I knew I would be able to forgive him….maybe in a couple hundred years but not now.

"Try." He said while moving a step closer.

"I left for you. I tried to protect you. I only wanted you to have a life and not have to worry about dying every step you took. I left for you; I never thought you would become one of us. I did want you forever but I didn't want you to be damned to this life." He said while still stepping closer.

"If you get any closer I will burn you to shreds." I said with a harsh tone. I knew I never would but I won't let him get near my kids.

"No you can't" he said while stepping closer. I aimed for the plant and shot. He jumped back and held up his hands in defeat.

"Maybe in time but not now; I can't forgive you." I said while picking both kids with my mind and carrying their food so that we could leave.

I felt him still following me. He will learn what he did…now or later.


	20. new arrivals

Chapter 16

I set my kids in their room and left to deal with Edward. I could sense that he is outside the door. I opened it and saw none other than Edward himself.

"Listen! I did love you. I loved you more than the world itself. I was willing to be become a vampire so that I could have eternity with you. But you left. I was a zombie in a crappy gory film. I was a brainless freak. I lost all of my friends. Most of them hated me. I only had my family. And then Victoria came and got us. You left me alone in the world. You didn't care of I died. Which in a sense I did. You didn't only ruin my life you ruined my families lives. And my fathers. And now you come back expecting me to just say okay you can have me. It doesn't work that way. I found someone who was there for me…..in most parts. He helped me for a while. And he didn't care if I was a vampire or not just that I could stay with him. He helped my dad. And I won't give that up for you. I'm sorry maybe in time we can be friends but not now." I said with a stern expression. I ran in my room and locked the door. I put a shield around it for Edward so that if he tries to come in then he will walk away.

"Mommy who was that?" Emma asked.

"He was an old friend." I said with a sour expression.

"Can we meet him?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly. I didn't want them to meet him.

"Okay." They continued eating while I searched for Jasper's mind. I wanted to see if he knew what Edward was feeling.

_He seems depressed, then determined then depressed again and then determined. His emotional climate is out incredible. _ Jasper thought over and over again.

But why would he determined? He knows he will never get me back. I hope he never gets me back anyway. I do still kinda like him. But I can't trust him. And that is what matters most. He just doesn't understand that he killed me…literally. I am dead just alive in a way. And he made me this way. I know either way I would have become this way but I didn't have him to go through it with. I had my family….but no one who I love. I love them but I don't love them like that. I mean Jake wasn't there either but he didn't know. He thought I was just missing. He didn't know that I had went through that. And he never left. This is so confusing.

"Mommy are you okay?" My babies asked me.

"Of course." I mumbled.

"Yah I am fine now finish eating." I said with a smile. They smile and ate their last bite. They eat a lot for young 6 year olds.

"Come on let's go visit grandpa." I said enthusiastically. They jumped up and started clapping. They reminded so much of Alice. They jumped on my back and we were on our way.

We passed Alice and Roselie's room and they gave me a small smile. I didn't know why all of a sudden Roselie likes me. Does she feel bad for me? Because I don't take pity I have what I always wanted now. And I couldn't want more.

I saw Charlie and dad talking in the thrown room. They got along really good. They were like Billy and Charlie, or Charlie and Harry. I know dad misses Harry. He died over 50 years ago and he never got over it. I know it is still hard on Leah and Seth or that is what Jake said anyway. I could guess how it feels. I did loose everyone. But now I got some of them back.

"Bella what brings you here?" Dad (Aro) asked.

"Well I thought I would ask how everything is…no more newborns right?" I asked with a smile on my face. He just smiled.

"Nope….no more newborns or masochistic vampires after our daughter." He said with a smile and Charlie copied his actions.

"Charlie, did Renee get changed?" I asked with a hopeful expression that she didn't.

"No thank god she didn't. She died a year ago with Phil." He said with a smile that she died happy. I was glad she had Phil to love. They were perfect.

At that point the door slammed open and Jane was running in.

"Aro, there is a war going on in the south. Humans are getting suspicious. We need to step in." When she said this I knew I could defeat them.

"Dad I can go. I can take care of this. I got my powers; I don't want anything to happen. I can do this." I said in a rush.

"If it is a war then there will be hundreds. You can't go alone. You won't die again." Dad said in a horrified tone. Charlie winced. He didn't know that I died.

"No dad I can do this." I could do this. I have all my powers and if I wanted to I could make them do the job for me.

"Fine." I rushed out of the door before he could finish. I focused on the place I wanted t go. I would teleport myself there. Before I knew it I was in front of the war.

They all just stared at me. I saw one face that I recognized; it was one of my friends I met in the Amazon. It was Lola. She was a very powerful vampire. I got my mind control from her. I knew her and she wouldn't be in this war willing. I froze time quickly, I only had minutes. I couldn't it longer than 2. I grabbed her and walked to the end of the clearing. I unfroze it, I tried to use mind control but it didn't work. One of the vampires must have a block. So I went after each one with my fire. I got three before one got by and bit me. He got my stomach. It hurt more than the others. So I took him out.

I killed about 10 before two surrendered. I only picked the most talented one to stay. There was three. I out them aside and went for the rest.

"She, she is the one killing us. Get her." One screamed. I got him first. I aimed for everyone that would come for me…. I noticed Rensha. She was the one vampire that got away. She had a block so I couldn't use my powers.

"We meet again." She said while circling me.

"Not again." I said while pouncing on her. She jumped out of the way. It only took her a tenth second to dodge. So I aimed again. I go ton her back but she ducked out. She bit my neck. I grabbed her neck. She was stunned for a second and that was all I needed. I only needed one bite. So I did. The same place where she got me. She was stunned for another second and I set a fire. I had Lola ripe her. I noticed the women and the young child I saved. I noticed they had gold eyes. It surprised me.

"Hello I am Bella. You are veggie?" I asked.

"Yes we were changed and the smell repulsed us." The mother explained.

"You daughter she is about 2 right?" I asked. She nodded.

"I can make her age." I said in a happy voice.

"Please do I want her to be normal." She begged. I set her on the same course as my daughter.

"She will stop aging at 17." I said in an unhappy voice.

"Thank you." She said while hugging me.

"Do you want to come back to my family. I am a Volturi, they would welcome you with open arms." I said happily. They only nodded. So I grabbed the mother and daughter, the young teenager and Lola.

We enter the castle after about 3 hours after the war.

"Bella you are back with guests?" Dad asked.

"Yah dad these are special people and I would like them to be part of the guard." I explained honestly.

"Well let's get everyone's vote." He said while walking off to get the others, I know they will love them.


	21. finding reasons

Chapter 17

Dad called everyone to the thrown room. They all looked happy to see me back. Well the Cullens looked disappointed that I even left.

"Everyone Bella has found new people to be apart of the guard." He said in a pleased voice. Anyone who has a talent is welcome.

"We all vote yes." Angie said in a quick voice.

"Well then it is settled, welcome to the Volturi." Dad said in a satisfied tone.

So now I saved my city and managed to save two innocent people. But not in time.

I guess you can't save them all.

I ran back to my room after dad took the new members to the training room. I saw my Lizzie asleep on the bed. She always looked so peaceful. I walked in quietly and started stroking her hair. I started cooing and humming various things. She didn't even move. I wonder if she really likes Jake. He is amazing well except when he told me I couldn't enter his land and that we were enemies. I wonder when we go back to forks if he will let us in, or if we are restricted to my side of the border. So many things still unanswered.

I heard someone enter and I saw Jake. He was watching me with an awe expression.

"Well don't you two look cute?" He said with a smile.

"Yes we do." I said in a humorous tone.

"Jake are we going to be allowed on La Push lands?' I asked while moving my gaze.

"Yah now anytime you or your family want to come you can." He said with a smile.

"That's good." I said honestly.

"Yah now when are we going back?" He asked.

"Two days." I said with a shrug.

"That's better." He said with a smile.

"Jake how come you didn't imprint on me when you saw me the first time?" I asked honestly.

"Well I didn't look you straight in the eyes." He said while shrugging.

"Are you happy you imprinted?" I asked.

"Of course, do you know how long I have waited for you, and now not only do I have a girlfriend I have kids. A complete family." He said with a smile.

"I am glad you love us." I said while kissing Lizzie's forehead.

"I do more than my own life." He said. That made me tense. Edward always said that. I wonder if he knows that.

"Jake, did Seth imprint?" I asked.

"No, not yet." He said with a frown.

"Oh." I said

"Why?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No reason." I said honestly.

"Now you aren't going to hang out with the Cullens are you?" he asked in a casual tone.

"I don't know." I said in an unsure voice.

"But aren't you and the pixie friends again. And the blonde will probably try to take our kids." I smiled when he said our. But he was completely right. Rose loved my kids. And I was glad. And Alice would most likely be over all the time.

"Jake I think I want Rose to be the second god mother." I said honestly.

"Okay, if you want her to be." He said with an unsure voice.

"I do, Angela and Jess would be the first and then Rose." I said with a shrug.

"What ever you say." He said with a shrug too.

"Now am I going to live with you or you with me or we visit?" he asked in a serious tone.

"How about we visit until we get really serious. Because I don't want to leave my family and you don't like vampire smell." I said but something clicked in my mind. Maybe my blood power could just eliminate a certain smell.

"Jake am I sickly sweet still?" I asked.

"Yah a little." He said while wrinkling his nose.

I quickly out my power and focused on vampire scents. He had a strange look on his face.

"Now?" I asked.

"No" he said with a surprised look.

"Can you smell Emma's scent in the room?" I asked.

"Nope." He said popping the p.

"Well now you can't smell vampires anymore." I said with a happy tone.

"Well we have that problem solved." He said with a smile.

"Yes we do." I said with a smile.

"Now, can I ask you something serious?" He asked in an unsure voice.

"I guess." I said. I was starting to get apprehensive. When he asked to be serious it _has_ to be really important to him.

"Do you feel attracted to him at all?" I immediately knew he meant Edward.

"I-I don't know. Jake, I well, I might but I can probably never trust him again. He left me. And look where my family_ and_ I ended up. He didn't just ruin my life he ruined theirs. But, in time I could forgive him. But, I will never love him again. And I can't be certain he won't leave me again." I said with an unsure voice, but everything was true. I knew he didn't only ruin my life but theirs too. They might not admit it but they really do hate this life. They were taken from everything. They had futures and I didn't. I was going no where after I met him. But I don't think Jake knows that.

"Well I never left you and never will so don't worry. I am not him." He said in a positive voice.

"I know." I said with a sigh.

"Jake, are you mad that Emma is a vampire?" I immediately knew he was but I had to ask if he truly loved them like I did.

"Of course I am not. But if they would either be dead or this I would choice this because now they have us. They have a family." He said with a half smile.

"Yah, we are the perfect family." I said sarcastically.

"Well it is better than laying in a coffin." He said immediately.

I heard someone open the door. I saw Angela peek through.

"We are going to have a movie night. We have Emma there already and we were coming to see if you wanted to come." She explained with a smirk.

"Sure." I said while picking up Lizzie.

"Jake do you want to come?" I asked with a hopeful voice.

"Sure." So now we were off to spend the night with the family. This should be good.


	22. stay or leave

Chapter 18

We watched about 6 movies before I noticed that Jake and Lizzie fell asleep. Jake looked so much younger when he sleeps. He is like the old Jake I knew. Young, carefree, and comforting. I really miss the old Jake.

"I am going to put Jake and Lizzie to bed." I said while gently picking Jake and Lizzie up and putting them on my back.

I set Jake on the bed lightly and out Lizzie on her bed in the other room. I went back into the movie room and sat next to Angela.

"Bells I have a question?" Angie asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well you and Jake are getting pretty serious and well I want to know if he will be part of the family soon?" She asked with her head down.

"Of course why would you ask?" I asked.

"Edward. He can't get over you. Bella he still loves you, and I can't tell if you love him or not." She stated.

"Well Ang I don't love him as much as Jake, I still like him. But he left and I can't forgive that. I do love Jake. And I can see myself being happy with him. And the girls like him so everything fits." I said.

"Well, that is what I wanted to know. Well and one more thing, he is going to move in or are you leaving?" She asked with torn expression.

"Well eventually he will move in, but right now we are just going to go slow." I explained. She only nodded.

We continued watching movies. We watched Save the last Dance. I haven't seen it in like 50 years. It was always one of my favorites. It is so romantic. Next we watched the Invisble. It was a suspense. I loved the part of Annie. She was such a complex character.

"I hate this part." Ang said while hiding her head in the blanket. It was at the part where they put Nick's 'dead' body in the grate. I laughed as to how childish she is.

"It's over." I muttered as she picked up her head.

"That part gives me the creeps." She said as she fakes shivered.

I saw Alice enter and that is when I finally took notice of the time. It was 1:00am. So we have time for 3 more movies before Lizzie wakes.

After The Invisible ended I went and grabbed an old movie. I picked The Blare Witch Project. It always scared everyone but me, so it would be fun.

I walked in the room and noticed Rose and Emmett sitting on the couch. I put the movie in and skipped through the previews. Ang finally noticed what I picked and hit my arm.

"Why did you choose this one?" she asked.

"Because I love seeing you scared." I said with a smile. She only glared.

"Shhh, the movie is starting." I said with a laugh.

We got to the part where they went into the witches house when Ang hid her head again.

"Ang it isn't scary." I said while trying to take her from the blanket.

She wouldn't budge. So I waited.

"Ang look out!!!" I screamed she jumped out from under the blanket.

"Jerk!!" she slapped my arm. I couldn't contain my laughter; she was so fun to scare.

"I am sorry but it is so funny to scare you." I said while stifling a laugh. She only glared.

"You two are too much fun to watch." Emmett said.

"Well don't get used to it." I muttered.

"Too late." He said with a shrug.

"Do you guys think this is scary?" I asked.

"No this is so funny." They said together.

"Well there is our final score." I said while laughing. We all decided that is funny not scary….except Ang.

"Ang, are you mad?' I asked.

"No, I can't be mad at you." She said.

"Good" I said with a smile.

It was about 5:00am when I left to pack. We are leaving today. I love this place....maybe I can stay……for…..a while…maybe.


	23. discuss

Chapter 19

We were just about to leave the castle. Dad is letting us take the jet back. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. It would be suspicious if all the Roger's come back but one, and because Ang had Jake watching me all the time. It was weird.

"Good bye dad I will miss you, and goodbye Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius." I said while giving them each a hug.

"Goodbye dad." Mike said while giving them each a hug too. I haven't seen Mike in a couple of days. He must have been hunting. I didn't know why he needed it. He was always the strongest in the group.

"Goodbye kids I will miss you. Please come visit me in the near future." Dad said as he waved goodbye. We all got on the jet including the Cullens and excluding Shayne. He decided to stay with Jane.

We all sat next to our mates. I sat next to Jake, and I had Emma on my lap and Jake had Lizzie. Lizzie was sleeping and Emma was reading.

"Momma, where are we going now?" Emma asked in a confused tone. I only laughed.

"We are going to Forks Washington and you are starting kinder garden and we are starting High School." I said in a cooing voice.

"Is Lizzie going?" She asked.

"Yes she is. But Emma you need to control yourself at school okay? And you can not tell anyone what you or any of us. You can't even say you know one of our kind. Just don't mention it at all. We might have to move if you do. And you can not hunt any of the humans." I said with a stern voice.

"Okay momma I won't tell anyone." She promised.

The flight was quick and quiet. We all just sat and talked quietly to our companions. I sat and watched Jake and Lizzie sleep. They were so cute. They looked 2 years younger. And so peaceful, I just hope Emma isn't mad she can't sleep. She seems to be enjoying the flight.

"Bella wake them up. We are heading into the airport." Ang said. I decided to let Lizzie sleep. She has been tired lately.

"Jake, wake up. We are at the airport. You can sleep when we get home," I said while gently shaking him. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me.

"We are here already?" He asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Jake it has been 14 hours." I said with a laugh.

"Really? Feels like 2 hours." He said with a sigh.

"Yah and right after we put our bags at the house we are going to La Push. Billy is worried sick about you." I said quickly while getting up and picking up Lizzie.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said while getting up and grabbing Emma.

"Let's go." I said.

**

We just arrived at La Push. I can see Billy coming out of the house. I left my Volvo's door open and grabbed Lizzie. Billy looked surprised to see me have a baby in my hands.

"You, why are you here Bella?" He asked with a scowl on his face.

"Dad I imprinted." Jake said while closing his eyes and waiting for the lecture begin.

"On Bella." He said. More of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Jake said while opening his eyes.

"Who are they?" Billy asked while pointing to Lizzie.

"This is my daughter Lizzie and her twin Emma, your-r grandchildren." I said closing my eyes.

"What are you doing here Bella, you are not welcome." I heard Embry say from a distance.

"Now I am." I said with a smile. Billy only had a small smile I could tell was fake.

"One is a vampire." Billy stated.

"Yes her name is Emma and I saved her from an army of newborns. They changed Emma and kept her sister too. I adopted them." I said while picking up Emma.

"What do you hunt?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"We are all Vegetarians. My family has never had human blood. And now Emma hasn't either. But I have a power so that none of us can even smell it. So they will not attack humans they hunt animals and can only smell animal blood." I explained.

"Very well." He said with a smile. I looked into his mind.

_It is nice that Bella is back. Jake has missed her and now we don't have to worry about them hunting. The children are cute. I hope they are tame. It will be nice to have grandkids. _

His mind went on like that. I saw a blur pass me and then I was in a tight bear hug.

"Bella you are back!! I missed you. I can't believe it, and you have kids." Seth said in a rush.

"Hi Seth it is nice to see you too." I said with a laugh.

"What are you doing back and where were you?" He said with panic.

"Why don't we discuss this inside?" I said and they all nodded. This will be a long explanation.


	24. imprint

Chapter 20

"Everyone, I suppose that Jake told you about me coming back in the early days of my change?" I asked with a smile. Everyone member of the pack is here, and I only vaguely remember some of the faces.

"Yeah, of course." Seth said, while everyone else just nodded.

"Well when I saw Jacob it got really hard to stay. So I left with my family and we traveled the world for about 50 years. They begged me to come back so I decided it wouldn't be so bad. Then, I saw the Cullens and it all was ruined. They know who I am now. But I tried to keep on the down low but they found out and I realized it was no use. But we got a visit form my family from Italy. They are twins and they are vegitarians like my family. We got an invitation to go to Volterra for the annual ball. It was in honor of us, since dad wanted us to be welcomed back properly. But when we went we got many different problems and missions to deal with. So I mostly went myself. I never _usually_ fail so I thought it would be easy. But I died, and Ang saved me. But when I was looking to see if there would be any trouble I saw two little girls and they needed to be saved. So I went alone. I knew I wouldn't make it, but also knew that I would be able to save the girls so I went. And I got them safe, and was saved myself. And now everything is back to semi normal. Jake and I have two daughters. And we have two new members. One was a teenager I saved from a war, and the other was an old friend I had that was forced within her will. And that pretty much it." I said in one breath.

"Well that certainly is a lot to deal with." Billy said with a blank expression.

"But are the new members like your _family?_" Sam asked.

"Yes, even my daughter Emma. She is a newborn but can't smell blood." I explained. They only nodded.

"So will you be staying with us?" Billy asked.

"No, I will stay with my family." I said solemnly.

"Well, Jake and I will be over a lot to see our _family._" Billy said half pleased.

"Yes I hope you will." I said with a smile.

"Who were in your coven originally?" Sam asked.

"Well do you remember the four kids that went missing in my human years?" I asked.

"Yes we do." He said while coughing roughly. I knew he had to be about 70.

"Well they were my friends and we hung out, but the Victoria women. She changed us. And now we are a family. There is Ben, Ang, Jess, Mike, Emma, Lizzie, Lindsay, and Jamie." I said with a pleased smile.

"Well you certainly out number the Cullens." Billy said with a laugh.

"Yeah." I said with a shrug.

"You aren't with the Cullens are you?" Seth asked.

"No Seth we are just two covens going to the same school." I explained. I knew it was a little more than that but I didn't want to explain.

"Good." He said as he turned toward Sam.

"May we meet you children?" Sam asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Thank you." He said with a nod.

"But remember that she is veggie like us." They all gasped when I said this.

"You mean she is a vampire?" He asked.

"Yeah but no one can smell blood in my family, she is even more tame than Jasper was." I said with a laugh.

"Good." Sam let out a sigh.

"Now this is Emma she is the vampire, and this is Lizzie." I said with a smile. I saw a younger boy staring at Emma.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"These are our new pack brothers. This is Dana, Karrel, Lanny, and Shawn." He said while pointing to everyone. I noticed that Dana was the one staring at Emma. I turned to Jake and he noticed.

"Dana, you will be careful." Is said with a sigh of frustration.

"Yes, of course." He said with a breathtaking smile. Dana and Jake looked nothing alike. Dana had short blonde hair with blue eyes. He has perfect white teeth and a breathtaking smile. Karrel had the same style but with green eyes. Lanny has red hair to his ears and had a light hazel eye and a bright blue eye, and then Shawn had long black hair with dark almost black eyes.

I could see Emma really liking him. They both blonde hair, and a perfect smile. She had hazel eyes though. And Lizzie was identical.

"How old are the girls?" Sam asked.

"They are 6." I said quickly.

"Can the baby grow?" He pointed to Emma.

"Yes she can." I said happily.

"How?" he asked.

"Well I have a power so that she can grow. She will stop at 17." I said with a nod. He only nodded too.

"She is very tame I can assure you." I said.

"We know." He sighed.

"What will they be to you?" he asked.

"Well for now they will be my baby girls. They are going to be adopted by me and the family." I said with a sigh. I didn't like the idea of her not being mine.

"Will they go to school?" He asked.

"Yes of course." I said with a smile. At least she will be some what normal. She would like that.

"Won't she be a danger, I mean like alone without your family?" He asked.

"Nope, she is well tamed and she has been around humans and she has no response," I explained.

"Would she be able to smell humans if you put down the shield?" He asked again.

"Yes, but she doesn't like it. Well she likes it but it is more of more of a smell of fabric softener. Like it smells good but not a food good." I explained as best I could manage.

"Well that is all we need to know." He sighed.

"But will she have to see the little one over there?" I asked. They all looked at Dana.

"Frequently." Sam explained.

"Is there a way to he doesn't?" I asked.

"No." he sighed. I didn't have a problem but it seemed to be too soon.

"Well my family will be wondering where I am, so I will talk to you later." I said while hugging Seth and Billy and kissing Jake. I walked out the door with my girls and we were off to the house.


	25. happens

New Chapter

My family seemed edgy when the girls and I got back. I couldn't tell why though. And they were blocking me too. They never had a reason to block their thoughts from me. I had to know what was wrong. So I pulled the most vulnerable from the group, who would tell me anything. Angela.

"Angie, what is wrong?" I asked with a pleading voice.

"More dogs are here" she said in a harsh voice. She never called them dogs. She actually liked them. Something must be wrong.

"But I thought you liked them." I said. She turned her head and had a pleading look in her eyes.

"One is here for Emma." She said in a sad voice.

"I know." I sighed.

"And you didn't shun them away?" She asked seriously,

"Why would I, one of them imprinted on me, so I know how it feels." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but this is your daughter." She said with another sigh.

"And I trust them with my life and theirs….I guess." I said with a shrug.

"But we don't." She hissed. She never feels that way about them. It surprised me…I knew that this was not the reason that she is upset.

"Angie, I know you. And I know that there is something that you're not telling me.  
And that this is not the reason you are mad." I said sternly.

"Your right, I can't hide this anymore." She said with a rough sigh.

"What is it?" I asked concerning.

"Well Edward….he keeps……well he keeps trying to see in our mind. Trying to find a way to get you back. Bella, maybe you should give him a chance." She said while avoiding my gaze.

"I knew this was going to happen." I said while taking a deep breath.

"What?" She asked.

"I knew that everyone would immediately want me to go back to him…..to a life of hurt. I can not do that Angie, I won't." I said while crossing my arms across my chest. I knew eventually I might have to go back to him. I know being around him will make me go back to my human instincts. I just don't know what I will do, what Jake will think if I do have to.

"I just want you to do what makes you feel whole." She said in a concerned voice. This is what is going to kill me, having to actually think about it. I knew I just put it off because something might come of it. So now that I am thinking again I will just face it.

"I don't think it is that easy." I muttered.

"I know but just think. Don't make the decision depending on what you remember, make it on what you think will be best for you." She said.

"Ang, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

"What would you do if I moved to Volterra….permanently?" I asked while not meeting her gaze.

"I don't know….why would you ask me?" She asked.

"Well I think I should take some time…..away. Where no one can find me…….so I can think everything through." I said honestly.

"What about the girls?" She asked.

"Well I would take them with me of course, I can't leave my girls." I said with a laugh.

"What about school?" she asked.

"Well I don't know if I would go…..just a thought, you know. It might make dad happy.

"Charlie won't let you go." She admitted.

"I know." I sighed.

"Well, let's go. I want to see our girls again." She said with a laugh.

"Let's go." I said with a laugh.

We entered the room and no one seemed to notice. I just went to my baby Emma and picked her up. Then Jake walked in the door. I smiled and passed him Lizzie, they seem to have a great bond. Like I have with Emma.

"Bella, she is sleeping." Jake said with a laugh.

Lizzie always looks so cute when she sleeps. I never noticed that she has a very colorful mind. She always finds the bright side.

Then it all went downhill when the Cullens came through the door. Luckily it was Rose and Alice.

"We have a problem." Rose said with a horrified look. I could only guess who it was about.


	26. saving him

Hey everyone sorry about not updating my com has viruses and I am using my cuzes com. But I will try my hardest to update very chance. And please read my new book leaving scars, I worked hard on it.

New chapter

Bella's point of view

"Edward, he finally saw that you moved on and he can't get you back so…..he went to the Volturi." Rose said in a rush, I didn't see a problem. Dad would never do anything, but something made me run out if the house. I ran, ran, and ran. I needed to get to Italy.

**

I ran right into the ocean. I didn't care about anything else. I needed to get to him. I knew I wouldn't jump into his arms and say I love you. I knew I wouldn't and couldn't. So I would have to tell him the truth. I love him but not as much. I want in my life but not the way he wanted me. I wanted him to be there for me. To be a friend. That was all I could ask of myself.

"Come on faster." I kept saying to myself. I needed to move faster and faster. I needed to get there as fast as possible. I knew my family would be angry but I don't care. I need to go. The kids would be mad but I don't care.

**

I got to the shore at about 1:06 am. I ran at vampire speed to the gate. Dad wouldn't have done anything. He would just stall. I knew he would.

I reached the gate and I couldn't be happier. Only one more minute. I ran, I pushed myself faster, as fast as I could. He would try something. I know Edward well enough. He would try anything. Just then I got a vision. He was lifting a car above his head, next he was sparkling in the light. Then he was hunting in the grounds. He settled with the sparkling because the vision was staying there. I ran even faster. I didn't care. I needed to get to Edward. What ever it takes, he will be safe.

I could see the clock tower above the gate. He was just standing there, in front of the tower. I knew he was trying to stay calm. He wasn't moving. I just had to get there.

"Edward!!" I called.

"Edward." I said in a smaller voice.

I smacked right into something hard. I looked up and saw him. He had his eyes shut. He knelt down and finally saw me. His eyes widened.

"MOVE!" I said lowly so only he could hear me. He only laughed.

"Bella, I don't want your pity. I want you, and I will not stop my plan til' I get that." He said.

"Fine you have me, just not in that way." I said in a small voice.

"That is not what I want." He said.

"You cannot always get what you want. There are some things you can but not this." I said while pushing him out of the way.

"Bella I set my mind to this. This is what I am doing." I slapped him as hard as I could. He touched his face where I slapped him and out his hand there. He only laughed.

"If you ever say that again I will kill you." I said in a hard tone. I saw the sun rise and I pushed him into the shadows. He tried to fight but I have the upper hand. That is when it happened. Felix came into the shadows. He had a smile.

"Bella, nice to see you again." He said.

"Felix." I said with a nod. I tried to get him to leave by using one of my gifts but it didn't work.

"Let's settle this inside." He said.

"No, I know what I want and Bella has nothing involved in this." Edward said.

"Felix, I have everything to do with this." Edward gave me a hard look.

"Inside, and I will settle this." Felix said. Now to get my dad to understand and no one will die…because of me.


	27. coming

New chapter

Felix led us to the thrown room and dad was at his seat but Caius and Marcus weren't there. Dad looked happy to see me again but then he saw Edward he looked stern.

"Dad, can you please say something." I almost begged.

"What is going on?" he asked,

"Long story." I said with a sigh.

"I am listening." He said.

"Well Edward…well he wants me….like still and I love Jake and him and I don't know." I said with another sigh.

"What does your heart say." When he said this I didn't even notice Edward left.

"Well, Edward left once and he can leave again. Jake never left." I said.

"I think you should follow your heart." He said.

Edward walked back in with Felix an inch behind him. Edward had a smile in but it looked fake. I knew he was trying to fool me.

"Edward, you will not die and we will be friends or try. But we can not be anything more than that. And you will respect that." I said while setting the desk on fire. He looked scared.

"fine." He said in a harsh tone. I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Edward, don't do this, you won't. I can't loose you, we may not be dating but you are my best friend." I said with honesty.

"I guess but I love you." He said

"But you left." I said.

"I left for you." He yelled.

"No, you left because of me." I screamed.

"No, I wanted to protect you."

"Well look you didn't, you killed me and my family, but I don't blame you. I was only a boring human and I know you deserved better. But now I deserved better I want to put this behind me but why do you need to prove yourself? I love you but not the same way. I did but when you came back it showed that you wouldn't have come back if we didn't show up. It was just a convenience." I said and if I could cry I would.

"I thought you were dead." He yelled louder.

"But I am not." I yelled again. "I am here and you were not. I was alone with only my family. They saw me in pain and they were in pain. It was my fault. I am weak." I said with a sigh.

"You are not I hurt you more than I intended I wanted you to have a happy life." He explained.

"Well I didn't, I had a horrible life and my life is getting better now." I said with a smile.

"I know." He sighed.

"Let's get back to the house, I miss my girls." I said with laugh and started to pull him out of Volturi. My family will be relieved.


	28. goign back or staying in?

I am almost out of ideas for this story…I will continue but think of any ideas that will make it more…intense. And review please and tell me who you would rather her be with…Edward or Jake. Come quick I want to write another chapter. I just got off of writers block.

New chapter

We rode on the plane back to the house. It seemed weird with Edward so…. close. It wasn't something I would do again. And the whole time Edward was blocking me. Like he was planning something but never intended for me to know, like I was the cause. I knew I was the cause of all of this. If I just died like I was suppose to then this would be different. Edward would be like he was before I came. He would have a vampire mate that will love him. Like I could have. I still can but I don't want to hurt Jake. I did it once and I don't want to again. And especially not over Edward. Edward shuffled next to me.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"That doesn't seem like nothing." I said with a smile.

"It is." He almost snarled.

"What is with you." I mumbled.

"You." He said,

"Not anymore." I said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Did you ever think that maybe if I never existed that this would never have happened?" I asked with a sigh.

"Once, but I never thought it _would_ or even could be different. It seems like it was meant," He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but maybe you might actually be with someone that can love you the way I used too, and Jake would have tons of kids and not have to deal with my stressful life." I said in a rush.

"But Jake wouldn't be happy and I would have never loved." He laughed.

"You could have." I said with surety.

"Maybe but not as strongly." He sighed.

"I guess." I sighed too.

The flight continued in silence and he was still blocking me. I didn't know what it is about not hearing his mind that drives me crazy. It just makes me think that he doesn't want me to know about him. Maybe he has moved on. That thought made me shutter. I didn't like the thought of him with anyone else. I still felt like he was mine. I didn't know why I couldn't let go. But it will kill me if I don't find out soon. He just doesn't know the pull he has on me. And the one I have for him…. maybe my mind isn't made up?

**Kay guys you need to tell me your opinion on who she should stay with. Should she take a chance with Edward? Or should she go for the safe and comfortable Jake? Come on guys I need answers.**


	29. big surprises

New chapter

Jake or Edward, Jake or Edward. That thought was repeating in my head. I needed to figure it out. If I hurt Jake I would never forgive myself, but losing Edward? Was it worth it? Can I live without him? Can I forgive him? Will he leave again? Do I deserve better? I know I do, but I deserve him. What will the girls think? They love Jake, they even call him dad. Am I willing to give that up? How will they react to Edward? So many questions I need to answer. But I don't know if I can. I need to try to leave. Maybe if I see how they will react, then base it on that? No I can't Jake will freak. Something about the pull. But I don't feel the pull to him. I feel it to Edward, but not to Jake. How will they react? I need to ask the girls first.

"Babies? Wake up." I said while shaking them.

"Hi momma." They said together.

"Guys, do you like Daddy?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said seriously.

"How about Uncle Edward?" I asked.

"We love him." They said.

"Would you like him as a dad?" I asked.

"Yea." They said while yawning.

"Sleep my angels." I sighed.

"Night." They said together.

They would. They would like Edward. But can I leave Jake? I don't know. When I see Jake, it is like seeing an old pal. When I see Edward the sun dances. The earth stands still. Can't breathe because of his beauty. He is my Greek god. He is my center. But am I willing to hurt Jake. Am I willing to leave the love I do feel for him for Edward? Can I take leaving him? Most importantly, which one will hurt the least? How will either one react? Who would I loose for my heart to be satisfied. Can I still love Edward after all the pain he caused my family and I. Who will my family accept? At that moment my family walked in. Angela hand in hand with Ben and the same with Jess.

"Bella…you have been in your room with the girls for almost two days. Ever since you got back from saving Edward you haven't been the same. You seem distant. What is wrong?" Angela asked.

"Guys…who would you rather me be with? Which one will you accept as family?" I almost begged for answers.

"Well, Edward did this to us…..but we can see that he makes you happier. You seem more…loving. And Jake seems like a friend. Jake will always be family….Edward….you love him and we can see that. We would rather you be happy." Angela spoke for the group again. I almost cried if I could.

"I don't know what to do." I dry sobbed. It hurt to think of loosing Edward but it hurt for me to be with him. To loose Jake seemed like hell but to lead him on will hurt him more.

"To loose Edward will be hell but to be with him will be hell to and to loose Jake seems worse, but to lead him on will hurt him more." I sighed, I don't know whom to choose.

"Well, why don't we get ready for school and you can think about it." Jess suggested.

"Sure." I sighed. We did only have 4 hours until school. They would probably give me a make over before. That will get my mind off of things.

"Come on." They said they pulled me out of the room and into the closet. It is so peaceful in here. We put it on as an addition while we were gone. We have a staircase so we can reach the top. Jess went to get cloths and Ang started on my hair. She always likes to do funky designs.

"Okay, Bells, are you in the mood for sexy for rocker?" Jess asked.

"Sexy." I sighed.

"Great." She said loudly. She loved dressing me in hot sporty outfits. I usually just go along because I don't care what I look like.

"Okay, I will do a curly straight look." Ang said as she turned on the straight, and curler.

"What ever." I sighed.

How am I suppose to enjoy this when I have a huge problem. I need to figure it out and Ang and Jess are no help. I need a professional.

**

An hour after the make over ended and we had 2 hours until school, I decided to face my fears and confront Alice. She must know which one will make me happier.

"Alice, please help me." I almost begged.

"Of course, you will always be my sister." She laughed.

"Which one." She knew what I meant.

"Let me check." I looked in her mind and saw my first future. Edward and I were kissing in front of the lockers, then the girls were sleeping in his lap. The next future was not as bright. Jake and I were sitting on the porch. I didn't look happy, the girls look the same. But I wasn't happy. Then a third choice. I forgot about it. There was no future. The girls were with Jake and I was not there. They were crying. I saw my body in ashes. I must have killed…..myself.

"Okay." I sighed while getting up.

"I'll see you at school." I sighed.

"Bella. What your heart tells you, you must follow." Was all she said.

"I only nodded and ran out the door. I decided to go hunting. I am a master so my cloths won't be ruined. I decided to go for a challenge…mountain lion. I could smell it so I let my instincts take over. I was running in circles until I heard a blood-curling scream. I ran to the sound and saw a young girl, she was bitten, she must not be even 15. Then, I saw them. I saw scars. Hundreds all over her body. I looked and saw someone hiding. I ran at them, they are a vampire. So I used the easy attack…I put a force field around her. She seemed new. Not even a month. So I needed answers. I couldn't try to suck the venom out. It was to late so I went to the other.

"Who created you." I asked.

"Sara." She said simply.

"Are you new?" I asked.

"Yes I went through the change a month ago. Please I want her. Let me finish her." She begged while holding her throat.

"Try this." I said while attacking a deer and snapping its neck in one swift movement. This one will be hard to train.


	30. accept

New chapter

The girl with the scars was almost done with her change and the newborn was hunting animals. I made sure she couldn't get a human. She seemed as happy as if she was hunting a human.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yes." She sighed.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Sydney." She said with a smile.

"Do you like animals?" I asked.

"Yes, they taste the same." She said with a smile.

"Good, this is what you will eat." I said.

"Okay." She said with a shrug.

"You can't change humans." I said sternly.

"Yes mom." She said. I got a confused look.

"You remind me of my mother. You look like her too." She said with a smile. I got a smile too. She would be someone I would like as a daughter.

"She is finished." I said with a smile. The girl with the scars stood up. She didn't have red eyes though. She has a bluish purple shade. They were stunning.

"Hello." I said. She held her throat.

"It hurts." She said.

"What is your name?" I asked with sincerity.

"Anna, Anna Johnson." She said.

"Hello, I am Bella, and this is Sydney. She created you." I said while pointing to Sydney.

"Sorry." Syd said.

"It's okay, I am used to it." She said with a shrug.

"Who gave you these scars?" I asked.

"A women named Victoria." She said with happiness.

"Victoria, figures." I mumbled.

"Anna, Syd, would you like to join my family?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." They said together.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked Anna.

"Yeah." She said while running to a deer. She snapped the neck and sucked it dry in a matter of seconds. I was impressed…she looks like she would go well with Jake. I think I answered my question. But will the family accept her?


	31. find her

New chapter

Anna, Sydney, and I got to the house not even 5 minutes later. Anna seemed scared to meet them, and Syd couldn't wait to meet them. I will have to learn to be so out going from Syd. She seems easily satisfied. But when I looked into the house…the whole pack was there. Mostly Everyone, Jake, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin were there, Paul and Sam weren't in there. Lanny, Shawn, Karrel, And Dana were there too. I saw Jamie and Lindsay in the corner. Jamie was sitting with Collin though. And Lindsay was with Brady. It seemed like an odd match but I can't argue with imprints.

"Guys, there are things in there that you won't know so don't do anything hasty." I explained.

"What are the things?" Syd asked.

"They are werewolves." I said simply.

"Okay, can we meet them?" Syd asked.

"Of course, but don't hurt them. Let's go." I said as I opened the door. Jake came to me but Syd and Anna froze two feet from the door. Syd eyes went completely pitched black and Anna's eyes turned purple. I could tell they were thirsty. Then they both ran to the door. I was able to get there first.

"What is wrong?" I asked lowly so we were the only ones to hear.

"The smell." Anna said.

"Bad?" I asked with a laugh.

"No, delicious." They both said.

"Who?" I asked while restraining them back. Anna pointed to Embry and Syd pointed to Lanny. They weren't breathing I could tell.

"Singers?" I asked myself.

"Please we have to go. They…." They couldn't even finish.

"Guys." I said as I opened the door. They ran before I could do anything. They stopped ten feet down.

"No humans." I reminded them.

"Fine." They said as they ran into the forest.

"Who were they?" Jake asked.

"Two newborns I met." I said.

"Newborns?" Jake said coldly.

"Don't." I said. "They are fine." I said mostly to myself.

"They can't control themselves." He said.

"They were fine until they smelled Embry and Lanny." I said. He stopped trying to pass me and looked with a confused expression. "Singers." I said simply. He only nodded.

"Jake." Embry almost cried.

"Bring her back." He said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Bring them back." He said with a torn expression.

"Imprinted." I said

"Who?" I asked.

"The brunette." I knew whom he was talking about. Anna was brunette with hair down to her waist and bluish eyes. She should have red but maybe too much venom. She is about 5'7. Syd has bleach blonde hair down to her shoulders with red eyes of course. She is about…5'8. She is a good height. She is smaller than Jake.

"I'll get her back." I said with a worried voice. How am I supposed to get her back?


	32. is it possible?

New chapter

How do I get them back? I promised Embry I would, but how? They need to hunt and they are only newborns, they cannot handle themselves around that sweet of a smell. Singers have too much of an effect. I know it must be torture to not be around their imprints but how will Anna and Syd react? I don't know if they can handle it. Anna seemed more under control than Syd, but how? Syd is older than her. But apparently not as tame. I just want the best for everyone but someone might get hurt. And now that Embry imprinted on Anna how will I get them together? I don't know if he would like Syd. Can I get them to like each other and find the best in each other? I don't know if it is that easy.

I hear a rustle in the bushes, and I think it is Anna. I hear a growl, so I jump and wind up behind the bush. I jump on top and wrestler what ever it is, but it fights back but eventually stops. I look down and see Syd watching me with wide eyes. She seems scared. I don't know how to react.

"What is wrong?" I almost screamed, why would she fight back? Maybe she was still using her instincts.

"Sorry, I was in hunting mode." She explained with a pained expression. I let her go and jumped up. I knew she must be wondering what I am doing.

"Well, Embry imprinted on Anna and I need to find her." I explained before she could ask.

"She is in the mountains. Put the hill, it effected her more." Syd explained. "She smelled two for some reason." She said. It confused me, though. Can vampires have two singers? Then maybe werewolves could have two imprints?

"I don't know." She read my expression. Maybe it could be.

"Which one?" I asked hopefully, if she smelled Jake and he was good then maybe they could build on that. An imprint is suppose to be anything they need, so why not a best friend? A best friend? Maybe that is the key. The key I have been longing to find. Maybe Jake and I could be friends, like the old times. But will Jake agree? If Anna and Embry can do that, maybe we could too. But would Anna want to do that? And would she want Jake? Would Jake want her?

"Bella, snap out of it." Syd said while snapping her fingers.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Bella, is it possible to resist?" She asked with a pained look. I knew she liked Lanny. She just showed it in her eyes, and she is seriously scared that she won't be able to resist.

"Yes, well one of the people at the house, I was his singer and he was able to get really close without even showing pain. And just by running away you showed that you can do it. You should have only been able to run and attack but you stayed calm and left, which I am proud of." I said honestly. She only looked relieved. Now, will Anna react the same way?

"Let's go." I said while running up the mountain. It is not that steep. It is almost like stairs and the top has a nice almost homey feeling. The rocks are carved in the shape of chairs. I did it when we first moved here. It was before we moved her actually; I came to see where this was. It was relaxing. I saw Anna sitting on the stone near the edge. She has her eyes closed and she is perfectly still. She is concentrating harder.

"Anna." I said trying to get her attention.

"Who?" She knew what I meant.

"The man with the hair down to his ears." She said with a smile.

"Jake." I said to myself. I was happy because it seemed like she liked him, but it seems like it is in the wrong way.

"Which one is stronger?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Jake." She said with a shrug.

"You need to go back." I said reluctantly.

"Why, why can't I just stay here?" She asked in a serious tone,

"Because, someone, well, something happened that you can't just hide from." I said while trying not to say too much. She seems confused but she nodded reluctantly. I knew she is going to ask later. I wonder if Jake will be happy to find out that he is one of her singers. Will he be happy?


	33. coming back

New chapter

We are still standing by her as she still sits in the stone-carved chair. Anna still won't go back. What can I do to make her go back? I keep asking myself that but I can't decide. Maybe I can say that this will make her life a lot better, or she might be happier. I can't help but think that I ruined her life by bringing her into my life.

"Anna, you can overcome this, you just need some practice. But you cannot run. What happened back there is too deep to turn back now." I was shocked at how true my words were.

"What happened?" She asked while still not looking at me. It as if she is ashamed to have Syd and I here with her. She seems disappointed in a way.

"I don't think I should explain it. There is someone who needs to explain it, and can explain it better." I said honestly.

"But the smell, I don't know if I can control myself. It is like a drug. All I wanted was one taste. Just to see if it was as good as it smells. And the other one. When he walked into the room, it was like I was turning into a monster. I don't want to risk killing anyone." She said as if she was going to cry. She looked as if she would burn right here and now.

"I don't think we have a choice." When I said that she looked up and looked down again. She thought it over for a minute then nodded.

"Can I hunt first?" she asked.

"Of course." I said sweetly. She ran down the mountain. She is much more graceful then any vampire I have seen. She looked like it was what she was made for. I couldn't help but to stare as she tackled a beer with ease. She slowly tormented it and played with its emotions, then sunk her teeth in the neck of the beer. Within seconds the beer was drained and she was at my side again. I felt like a klutz next to her. She started snapping her fingers to get me out of my thinking state.

"Let's go." I said as I started running, while Syd and Anna trail a couple of feet behind. Even when we are running Anna is graceful, you can't even hear her feet hitting the ground. Where as my feet are loud and obnoxious. To a human we are graceful but in our kind we can be different.

We arrived at the driveway to the house. I knew that my family is here by the cars in the drive. I stopped outside the door and we all took a deep breath…even though we don't need it, it helps me calm down.

"Come on." I said as we opened the door. I could tell that they were holding their breath. When we went in Embry looked up and so did Jake. Jake looked pleased to see Anna and me? That is weird, but maybe he likes her. He didn't really look in Syd's direction, and Syd just watched Lanny. Lanny seems happy to see Syd as well, but Lanny and Jake could tell that Syd and Anna aren't breathing.

"Guys we have something to tell you." I said as they all looked at me. "Well, in our…breed, there are vampires that are special. Not powerful special but special like they have a particular blood…type. It is the most…delicious smell and taste in your eternity. And we have some special people here. Anna and Syd have singers, which are what they are called, and as you can see they aren't breathing, well Lanny you are Syd's singer, and Embry and Jake are Anna's singers." I explained.

"Two?" Jake asked.

"Yes, two." I said with a smile.

"Can they resist?" Sam asked.

"After some time getting used to it they can. I was Edward's singer and he resisted. So it is possible, if they want to resist that is." I said sadly.

"We do." Anna and Syd said together.

"So, you need to explain you news to them." I said with a smile as I sat down next to Embry.

"Well, first off we have a secret too. We are werewolves. It is different then people think. We are here to protect not to kill. We protect our tribe from…well vampires…but we made a treaty with your…family. We are actually quite similar to vampires in some ways. We don't age. As long as we still phase then we can stay at our age now…we also have some special werewolves but we don't drink blood. When we become a werewolf we have a chance of imprinting. It is like love at first sight but stronger, we cannot control it. Most of our tribe has imprinted. One of our wolfs imprinted today…on Anna, but it does not have to be a romantic relationship. The imprinter can be a best friend a big brother and anything you need him to be. Embry imprinted on you, Anna." Sam explained. I looked at Anna to see what her face showed and she seems shocked. Not a bad shocked though. Like she is happy. I knew Embry would explain later when they talk.

"Well, there is about it." I said.

"Anna, can we talk?" Jake asked. I was surprised Embry didn't object. Anna nodded with a smile and they left I could only anticipate what will happen.


	34. breathe

New chapter

Anna's point of view

Jake brought me outside so that we could talk in private. Even though Bella said we can resist the smell with a little practice, I don't think I can. It is like a burning sensation, not as bad as the change but still, it feels horrible. I can still feel it even though I am holding my breath. If I try to breathe then I don't know what will happen, all I want is to taste him. Just one bite and then see if it tastes the same as it smells. It is like one of the most delicious smells I have ever smelt. Even in my human I had an amazing sense of smell, and now it is like I can smell his emotions. He seems scared, but he feels love. I can tell because love has a sweet candy like smell, which only makes the fire burn harder. Even with one smell I can smell every emotion he is feeling. Sadness, fear, love, and freedom? It is like he wanted this to happen, but wanted to be the worst possibility. I know he feels my pain, which makes him shake in small quivers. Like he wants to cry.

"So, you are a newborn?" He asked, trying to make small talk. I only shook my head, so he knew I meant yes. If I talk I might let the monster-that is ripping at me to just take one bite-out. If I do that then Bella might not have a boyfriend to hold. But when I sat boyfriend it seems inaccurate. I can smell it on Bella that she has something for the handsome bronze-haired male in the back round. He is like a statue that follows her, but in a protective way.

"I know this might be a lot to handle in one week, and I know I must be the last person you want to be around, but I see something in you. Like, not what Bella seems to have, but something different? I know I know you must not want to hear me babble about Bella and stuff but it feels better to be around you. I know I didn't imprint but it is a new kind of feeling. Like I need to be around you but I have a choice in the matter. But I don't want a choice. I want to be forced to be around you. But it is something with your smell, like you are mine. I can't really describe it." He babbled. I just starred at him. I swallowed hard, and I need to face my fears.

"I know what you mean, like you can't help but to be attracted to you. I feel the same but in a different way." I realized as I talk the flames decrease. Talking to him is making it easier, but he still has me mesmerized. I can't look away. His scent is telling me to pounce and satisfy my hungry, but I can't because if I do then he will be gone and the flames will reappear.

"Exactly. I am being pulled to Bella, but I see her differently. It is like I am in a trance." When he said that I realized that maybe he is in one. 'She' always said that we mesmerize humans easily. That is why I always let her torture me. So, now I get to experience what she said. Then, I felt Jake walk closer and I finally smelt his scent more closely. And I can't get away from it. I start holding my breath and he notices and steps back unwillingly.

"Sorry, I forgot." He said sadly. "Can you resist?" He asked hopefully.

"Soon." I said carefully. I made sure to hold my breath. The flames started to fade when I smelt -through my closed dead lungs- happiness and lust. I bite my lips shut so I couldn't suck any air through my lungs. It worked better than I could have hoped. It feels uncomfortable with this. But I will deal if it means that Jake lives. He stepped back more when he felt fear radiate off of my. I started to feel it off him, so I stepped back too. This will be different.


	35. remeber me

New chapter

Bella's point of view

I just starred out of the window, watching Jake and Anna talk. I could tell that Anna felt uncomfortable talking to Jake alone, actually just being in his presence, period. I know it must hurt. I wouldn't know, so I really feel for her. I only wonder what it will be like when I find my singer. It must be painful. In my mind it seems like when you find your singer, it is like finding your soul mate. So, does that mean Jake is Anna's soul mate? Didn't Jake say when werewolves find their imprint, then that is their soul mate? I know he defiantly didn't imprint on Anna, but they seem perfect. I couldn't stand to see them not be together because of me! And I know my mind is made up on who is **my** soul mate. I know it will be painful, but it is painful without Edward, and everyday I'm not with him it hurts. I knew for fifty years that if he came back I would be with him, but when he **did** come back it was different. It felt like being betrayed. Like he only wanted to hurt me more, but actually we found him. He didn't find me, so I really don't know why I am so harsh on him. Maybe, it is exactly what I am saying, I found him, and he didn't care enough to find **me**. But I still know he is the one. I can't lie to myself any longer. And I know that my family will be all right with my choice no matter what. I know that they want me to be happy. They made that clear already. Actually, I haven't really seen them for a while. And I haven't been to school for like a month. So, maybe tomorrow we should go. Since it is Sunday. I think that is exactly what we need. And I know the girls have wanted to go to school for a while. So, it is settled, well at least with me. That reminded me that the girls are in bed and I haven't seen them for a good day or two. They must miss me so much. I know I have missed them like crazy. I wonder how they will feel when I actually say that their daddy is their uncle sort of now. And how will they feel when I tell them that Edward is their new dad. But me being as stupid as I am, realized that Edward might not even want kids. He might not even want to be near me, let alone be with me. I told him he could never be with me and now I am suddenly saying he can? He will be pissed and confused and probably taken back. I really hope he isn't mad at me. Seeing as though I am going to have to cause Jake so much pain that I know if I hurt Edward too, I would never forgive myself. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Anna came in, and she had a look of pure agony, and joy? I could almost laugh that she had so much love in her eyes and she probably doesn't even realize it.

"Bella, maybe you guys should go, it is getting late." Jake suggested as he entered without making a sound. I didn't even hear him come in so naturally I jumped. Everyone laughed at me and all I could do was just stand there and smile like an idiot and laugh at myself like everyone seemed to be doing.

"Okay, but we will probably be back tomorrow, seeing as though Syd has taken to Lanny so well and Dana must be dieing from not seeing Emma in so long." I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, and I am the one who has to hear him talking about how adorable she is and stuff." Lanny said with a laugh. I couldn't help but giggle. Everyone had a quick laugh and I grabbed Syd and Anna to go home. I wonder how my family will accept them. I wanted to go straight home when I found them and see if they would be okay if they stayed. But I thought maybe the wolves would need to know, in case we need a new treaty. So I came here naturally but now I have to face my family. I knew it wouldn't be too good. They will be pissed completely that I didn't tell them first.

(Anna's point of view)

I started to go back in the house, when I saw that Bella had a look of pain on her face. Did she think that I am betraying her by talking to Jake? Since somewhat they are dating. No one can doubt that, I see the way they act. They seem like they are practically family. But I noticed Bella isn't looking at us. She is staring into space and she is deep in thought. So, maybe she is thinking of something else? I hope so. I don't know if there is anything between Jake and I, but if it does turn into something then I don't know how she will react. She might be angry, or betrayed, or even pissed. I should talk to her later about it; maybe she will talk to me about it. I can't be sure, though. Who knows, she might be happy if there is something between Jake and me. I mean I really don't think there is anything but a friendship. I mean I am not blind, I know he is insanely hot. I mean who can miss that. And he seems really nice and sweet. So, who is dumb enough not to feel attracted to him? But he is not dumb, first he hates bloodsuckers, I hate them too but I am one. Who am I kidding I hate myself. If I could change back I would. But I knew this was inevitable. I knew what my future held. I didn't think it would this soon, but it was going to happen whether or not I wanted it to or not. At least now I don't have to be afraid I will be turned or anything. Hey, when I noticed 'she' didn't come back when she was supposed to, I was happy and sad. I wanted to see her and know someone has actually cared about me, but then I realized I didn't have to go through pain anymore. I didn't have to be worried about being changed and have to adapt to a new life. But it didn't matter. Syd changed everything. But now I have someone. I have Syd. Even though she changed me and ruined my life, and I have only known her for about a day, I feel close to her. She is like a sister now. Maybe we can travel. Or go on in life together as best friends. She seems like someone I can trust. She is someone I want to trust. I just wish she trusts me. I want to be there for her, to know how she was changed and hear about her past. I want to help her and everyone else. I know that some Sara vampire chick changed her for some sick twisted plan on controlling the south. I heard her mention something about two people named Nettie and Lucy. Some Maria girl killed them. That is where she got the idea and started an army. I feel so bad for her. It must be hell remembering that as her life. I feel lucky that I can't really remember my life. I know I had no family. I know my name was Anna Johnson. And that Victoria enjoyed my blood. I know I met a family named the Cullens a while back. I know Bella mentioned them that is how I remembered them. I saw them at an old school. I was in their grade I think. I had known what they were and left, I only got so far before Victoria found me again and made me find somewhere more secluded. But other than that I remember nothing. I wish I could remember more but I can't. Bella said I have to meet them again, so maybe that will help. She doesn't know that I remember them. I hope they don't remember me.

"Anna?" Jake asked as I sat and starred at Bella while babbling in my head to myself.

"Sorry." I muttered as I walked into the house. Bella snapped out of her thoughts and muttered a goodbye to everyone as she pulled Syd and I out of the house. I said a quick goodbye to everyone and waved as we ran to the door. I gave Embry a smile and a wave, and then disappeared out of the house. We ran in silence until we reached a beautiful mansion. It is three stories high and one whole side of the house is a window. It is in the middle of the woods and the wood that makes up the house is a dark cedar. I just stood and gawked at the beauty as Bella laughed.

"This is where I live, our family is pretty big so it might be scary at first, but don't worry they will love you, but I have to warn you. A human lives here so no hurting her." Bella started to whisper with worry at the end. I nodded showing I understood, and Syd did the same. She smiled and we ran to the door in one quick motion. Bella seemed to gawk at me but I couldn't help but notice her grace and pose as she ran. She is the most graceful vampire I have seen.

"Let's go." She said as she opened the door and held her breath, once I stepped inside I smiled. This is where we are going to live. I have a family. It all dawned on me. I finally have something to live for. I could smell the human. It didn't make me thirsty though. It made me happy. We can live in peace. I noticed that Syd did the same.

"Guys, come down here." Bella said normally and walked into the center of the room. I saw girl with dark brown hair walk down the stairs. She has golden eyes just like Bella. She froze when she saw my crimson eyes. I only laughed.

"Bella, what the?" She couldn't say any more though.

"Ang, get everyone." Bella commanded. Ang did as she said. In less than ten seconds the room was crowded with 6 other people. I saw Ang, as Bella called her, with a man about her height with brown hair. He had the same eyes as the rest of them.

"Bella, what's going on?" Some man asked. He has the cutest little baby, with blonde hair. He has his arm around some girl waist. She is about 5'6 and has deep brown hair like Ang. I saw two other girls too. One has bleach blonde hair to her waist, she is about 5'5. And another with Red hair, like Haley Williams from Paramore. I think she will be someone I can hang out with.

"Everyone, when I was hunting I came across a girl lying on the ground. She was about done with the change and I couldn't save her. But I knew she could have a home with us. This is Anna and Sydney. Anna was the one that had been changed, and Syd changed her. She didn't know about this life, so she promised she would not do any harm to humans again, and so did Anna." She explained in a rush.

"So, they are family our family now. We will accept them." Said Ang with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." Bella said with an proud smile.

"Anna, Syd, this is Angela, and her mate Ben, this is Jess, and her mate mike, and this is Jamie and Lindsay, they are new to this life too-." She pointed to everyone but was interrupted by two bouncy little girls, about 6, running down the stairs and jumping in her arms. She kissed both their heads as they laughed and smiled. She turned to us. "These are my daughters, this is Lizzie and Emma." I noticed how Lizzie is human. I stiffened, but not because of her blood, but I feared that she might be hurt in a house full of vampires. Everyone noticed my stiffness but Ang reacted differently.

"She is safe with us, and you guys, you are family, so we trust you." Ang said with a smile and walked over to give us each a hug. I smiled at the gesture and hugged her back. I could tell I am going to like this family.

"Bella, the Cullens are on their way." Jess whispered. I stiffened. Looks like we are in for a night of chaos. I noticed how Bella smiled and nodded. How will they react to seeing me, and will they remember me?


	36. ducky

New chapter

Anna's point of view

I saw 7 people walk in. I only semi remember them. I remember the name, but the appearances are a little sketchy. I remember the blonde. She always gave me glares. I remember the bronze haired guy. I remember when I got his power. Since Victoria put me through the change so much I developed powers. Somehow my powers were to absorb them, so I absorbed his. I remember him saying a name over and over, saying that he loved her and missed her, how he wants her back. He can't live without her. Something but I don't remember the name. I remember the pain I felt in his mind. All the love he felt for her. It was like I was him; I was looking through his eyes. I remember hearing how she was human, and she died. He loved her, and he can't love another.

"Everyone, this is Anna and Syd. They are two newborns I found. They are our new editions to our family." Angela explained. When Angela said newborns Syd flinched. But no one noticed but me. Everyone looked at me and didn't move their gaze. They all looked like they are deep in thought.

"Hello." I said trying to lighten the awkward vibe in the room. But no one talked. They all just starred. I looked at Bella with a pleading look to make them stop.

"Is something wrong?" she asked them. The only three that aren't looking at me is the honey suckle blonde, he is looking at Syd, and two adult looking people.

"We know her." The blonde girl stated.

"Ah, and I know you." I stated as well, everyone just watched.

"You were at school for about a week, then you disappeared, they looked for you, but they announced you missing. We thought you were dead." The bronze I remembered as Edward stated.

"As well, I very much am dead, back then my…creator didn't like my obvious attention, so she moved me to a more secluded area. One where it was easier to keep track of her prey." I explained without difficulty.

"Who was your creator?" the older gentleman asked.

"A women named Victoria." Everyone, I mean everyone flinched and looked at me.

"Did she have a cat like stature and wild red hair?" the older gentleman spoke again.

"Ah, yes that was in deed her." I spoke very formally. "But she didn't change me, she only introduced me to this world that is hidden from humans." I spoke formally again. I met each stare with ease.

"Who changed you then, if I may ask?" The honey suckle blonde asked, I remembered him as Jasper.

"Syd." I said simply. Jasper then looked at Syd and he flinched.

"You are no newborn." Jasper stated to Syd. I only moved my glance like everyone else to Syd.

"No, I am not." She said while looking down.

"Then why do you say you are?" Jasper asked formally.

"Because I want a fresh start." She said as she moved her glance to Jasper and flinched. "I am surprised you don't remember me."

"What?" Jasper asked with a confused expression.

"Come on, even vampires can remember human memories, even if they are fuzzy." Syd explained.

"I don't get it." He stated.

"Before you left for war, which your parents knew about by the way, your sister had a nanny, one just 2 years older than you. I spent some time with you, we were like best friends. Your sister then grew ill and I stayed with her, as you were being turned. I knew you weren't missing. I searched for you. I stayed with your sister until one night when she disappeared and I couldn't find her. I looked for you both, for almost a year. I never got close. I was bitten not long after. I looked for you even in my vampire years. I can remember almost all of my human memories with clarity. But you were always fuzzy; I thought maybe you were bitten too. So I continued to search until I was forced to war, seeing as I was a newborn. I never hunted though. I tried starving myself. So I could leave, but I couldn't. I was finally released, and I wanted a fresh start and my power was that I can appear as a newborn and that is when my not hunting became unbearable and I slipped. I went 6 months without hunting, but I grew weak. So, that is where I found Anna, her smell was mouthwatering, the best I ever smelled, I tried to stop but she was so…sweet, and I am thankful that Bella stopped me. But when the power is used I actually become a newborn. And that is why I am like this." Everyone starred and had mouths open.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I didn't think you would accept me, and if you would like me to leave, I will, I have what I have been longing to find. And now I can rest peacefully, knowing my Jasper is alive, or should I say my old Jasper." She started to get up but Jasper stopped her. He looked into her eyes and hugged her with much force.

"Is it really you?" He asked still not releasing her.

"Of course honey." She said with a laugh.

"You still call me that?" he said with a laugh too.

"What else will I call you? It hasn't changed." She said with a laugh.

"You looked for me, even when you were changed?" If Jasper could cry he would.

"Always." She almost promised. Someone cleared their throat and they finally released each other.

"I'm sorry everyone." Syd said as she backed away. I could see that she is finally happy, but it was shattered as Jasper stepped back to Alice. You could see pain cross her face, but I think I was the only one to notice it.

"Ducky, this is my mate, Alice." Jasper said with love in her eyes. I saw Syd's whole world get shattered. She looked like she died all over again. I could see she is devastated.

"Ducky?" I asked with a laugh.

"I first met her when she was on her break, she was behind my human house, at the pond. She was feeding the ducks. And it was her favorite animal so I call her ducky and she calls me honey for my hair." He laughed. But Syd just starred and tried to laugh, but it sounded broken.

"It is nice to meet you." Alice danced over. She tried to hug her but Syd ran faster than we ever saw. Jasper was about to run after her, but I stopped him.

"I'll get her." I said as I ran after her. It only took me about a minute to find her, she is about a half a mile out.

"Syd?" I asked. She didn't look though. Her legs were dangling off the side of a cliff. I saw the indecision in her posture. So I ran and sat next to her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He broke my heart." She said while still not looking at me. "I loved him, I spent my human years looking for him, and before that I tried to make him mine. I wanted him to be happy, so I kept to myself. But I was broken when he left. I searched and searched." Her voice broke but she kept speaking. "Even as a vampire, my heart was his. So I searched for him. He still has my heart. And now it is gone. I bet he only talked to me because he felt sorry for me."

"He loves you, we can all see it. But he has moved on. He dealt with loosing his human self. He has a new life. He loves her, and if you love him, you should be happy for him, he loves you but he found new love, like you will do." I explained while holding out my hand.

"No, I can't he will always be my first and only love." She said while still not looking at me.

"What about Lanny? I think that is his name." I said with hope.

"I was trying to control myself. I can't like a dog. I love one, I am old fashioned." She stated.

"Come on, maybe not him, but there are plenty of vampires, maybe even humans." I said with a laugh.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Well, you need to move on," I saw her head flinch when I said move.

"Maybe I should move." She said changing what I meant.

"No, you should stay." I said harshly.

"I would come back, now that I have him, I won't give him up, he might not be mine romantically, but as a friend, even though it will kill me." She said finally looking at me.

"So, you want to travel?" I asked.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Are you going to get over him?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but I will deal with it." She said. "I will be happy he is happy."

"That is a start." I said with a shrug, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the house.

Jasper's point of view

"You are no newborn." I stated to Syd. Anna only moved her glance like everyone else to Syd.

"No, I am not." She said while looking down.

"Then why do you say you are?" I asked formally.

"Because I want a fresh start." She said as she moved her glance to me and flinched. "I am surprised you don't remember me."

"What?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Come on, even vampires can remember human memories, even if they are fuzzy." Syd explained.

"I don't get it." I stated.

"Before you left for war, which your parents knew about by the way, your sister had a nanny, one just 2 years older than you. I spent some time with you, we were like best friends. Your sister then grew ill and I stayed with her, as you were being turned. I knew you weren't missing. I searched for you. I stayed with your sister until one night when she disappeared and I couldn't find her. I looked for you both, for almost a year. I never got close. I was bitten not long after. I looked for you even in my vampire years. I can remember almost all of my human memories with clarity. But you were always fuzzy; I thought maybe you were bitten too. So I continued to search until I was forced to war, seeing as I was a newborn. I never hunted though. I tried starving myself. So I could leave, but I couldn't. I was finally released, and I wanted a fresh start and my power was that I can appear as a newborn and that is when my not hunting became unbearable and I slipped. I went 6 months without hunting, but I grew weak. So, that is where I found Anna, her smell was mouthwatering, the best I ever smelled, I tried to stop but she was so…sweet, and I am thankful that Bella stopped me. But when the power is used I actually become a newborn. And that is why I am like this." Everyone starred and had mouths open. It can't be Ducky. She died, I looked for her, for a little while. But she died. It was all over town. It can't be her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anna asked.

"I didn't think you would accept me, and if you would like me to leave, I will, I have what I have been longing to find. And now I can rest peacefully, knowing my Jasper is alive, or should I say my old Jasper." She started to get up but I stopped her. I looked into her eyes and hugged her with much force. It is her. Her eyes always said her feelings, and she has hope. It is her.

"Is it really you?" I asked still not releasing her. I can't believe it.

"Of course honey." She said with a laugh.

"You still call me that?" I said with a laugh too.

"What else will I call you? It hasn't changed." She said with a laugh.

"You looked for me, even when you were changed?" If I could cry I would. She cared?

"Always." She almost promised. Someone cleared their throat and we finally released each other.

"I'm sorry everyone." Syd said as she backed away. I could see that she is finally happy, but when I stepped next to Alice, it changed, I could feel pain coming off her in loads. I could see her expression change I saw fear, hate, and pain. Mostly pain.

"Ducky, this is my mate, Alice." I said with love in her eyes. I saw her stiffen and she looked away. She looked happy and completely happy and now it is different.

"Ducky?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"I first met her when she was on her break, she was behind my human house, at the pond. She was feeding the ducks. And it was her favorite animal so I call her ducky and she calls me honey for my hair." I laughed. But Syd just starred and tried to laugh, but it sounded broken.

"It is nice to meet you." Alice danced over. She tried to hug her but Syd ran faster than we ever saw. I was about to run after her, but Anna stopped me.

"I'll get her." She said as she ran after her. I still ran after them, throwing glances back, showing I would be fine. I ran about 100 feet back form Anna. She ran about a half mile out and stopped at a cliff.

"Syd?" Anna asked. Syd didn't look though. Her legs were dangling off the side of a cliff. I saw the indecision in her posture, and Anna could see it too. Like she is deciding if she wants to jump. I felt wrong for listening but I want to know what is wrong.

"What happened?" Anna asked worryingly.

"He broke my heart." She said while still not looking at Anna. I can't believe she said that, what could she mean, what did I do. "I loved him, I spent my human years looking for him, and before that I tried to make him mine. I wanted him to be happy, so I kept to myself. But I was broken when he left. I searched and searched." Her voice broke but she kept speaking. "Even as a vampire, my heart was his. So I searched for him. He still has my heart. And now it is gone. I bet he only talked to me because he felt sorry for me." I can't believe it. She loved me too. And she thinks I felt sorry for her. I cared completely. She was the most breath-taking woman I ever saw in my human years. I always thought she would think she is too old or something. She was 2 years older. She always seemed distant. I loved her so much…I still do…but I have Alice.

"He loves you, we can all see it. But he has moved on. He dealt with loosing his human self. He has a new life. He loves her, and if you love him, you should be happy for him, he loves you but he found new love, like you will do." Anna explained holding out her hand. I expected Syd to take it and agree. I always wanted Syd to be happy. To love someone as much as I loved her. As I still love her.

"No, I can't he will always be my first and only love." She said while still not looking at Anna.

"What about Lanny? I think that is his name." Anna said with hope.

"I was trying to control myself. I can't like a dog. I love one, I am old fashioned." She stated. I could almost laugh.

"Come on, maybe not him, but there are plenty of vampires, maybe even humans." Anna said with a laugh. The thought of Syd with someone else hurt.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Well, you need to move on," I saw her head flinch when Anna said move.

"Maybe I should move." She said changing what Anna meant.

"No, you should stay." Anna said harshly.

"I would come back, now that I have him, I won't give him up, he might not be mine romantically, but as a friend, even though it will kill me." She said finally looking at Anna. I thought if I could cry I would. She will stand aside for me to have Alice.

"So, you want to travel?" Anna asked.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Are you going to get over him?" Anna asked hopefully.

"No, but I will deal with it." She said. "I will be happy he is happy."

"That is a start." Anna said with a shrug, Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the house. I ran before they could finish the sentence. I went as fast as I could too the house and ran in, I just sat down when they came in.

"I am sorry everyone." Syd said as she looked around the room. When she saw me she turned her head. I felt hurt, like I could die. She hates me.

"It is no problem." Bella said.

"Alice, I am sorry, I am very happy for you too, I am glad honey has someone who loves him so much." Syd said with no emotion and shook Alice's hand. Alice knew she felt sad and pulled her into a hug. Syd flinched and Alice moved away and whispered an urgent sorry. Syd just nodded.

"Well, now we know Syd's story, how about Anna's." Carlisle said calmly. He knew something was different about Syd and me. Not a friendship, but he knew that is all it can be.

"Well, I lived by myself, and supported myself. A vampire tortured me a lot. She gave me scars. So I developed powers. I could never show skin because of the scars. I lived in fear. So I moved, found your family, and my creator found out, she made me move and then she died, Syd changed me and here I am." She said short and sweet.

"Well that is certainly an…interesting story." Emmett said sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess." Anna said while starring at Edward,

"What?" He asked.

"When I was human, I had developed powers. I could take other vampire and human powers. I don't know if I still can, but you, in your mind, thought about a human girl, talked about how you loved her, you lied to her, you miss and love her. What was her name?" Anna explained. Edward looked at Bella and she looked away.

"Ah, Bella was the human." She stated.

"Yes." Edward answered anyway.

"You feel love." She stated.

"How did you know?" Edward asked, I was about to ask too.

"I can smell it." She stated while laughing. I felt like I could laugh too. She is a smelling empathic…interesting.

"Cool." Emmett shouted. We all laughed. I looked at Syd, and she was looking away. I could tell she feels pain and betrayed. I feel like I did betray her. How will she forgive me?

**I know it took me awhile to update…but I have a question. Should Jasper go to his Ducky- I really don't know where I came up with it, I was just thinking and thought it was cute- or should he stay with Alice, no matter what Alice will get a mate. And if it is even I will decide but I really want to know what you think. I don't want my readers to hate me if I make a rash decision. I want him to go with Ducky; but you will most likely decide!!!!! Come on people I need answers!!!! help me!!!!!!!!**


	37. ducky and Alice

**Okay guys I am dying to update this story but I need to know what you think, should I have Jasper go with Ducky and Alice find a new mate, or Jasper stay with Alice, I don't know if Ducky would get a new mate if she doesn't go with Jasper, and remember Alice and Jasper were kind of forced to love each other. When Alice got the vision, she kind of implied they needed to be together, so do you think that is strong enough to break the eternal love he has with Ducky…Come on people I need to know what you think. I kind of have the story mapped out in my head, and I cant really decide to keep it unless I get some reviews with your answers!!!!!!**


	38. together

Hey guys, okay your reviews defiantly swayed my decision, now I haven't decided yet, but I am almost sure of who should get Jasper's heart. And I got one review about Syd and the imprinting well I want to just say that there was no imprinting with her, she had Lanny as her singer, but that is it. Embry imprinted on Anna not Syd and Lanny did not imprint on anyone yet.

New chapter

Bella's point of view

"I can smell it." I laughed a nervous embarrassed laugh. He loves me and even when he didn't know I was alive he still loved me, he loves me. And I was a complete bitch to him. I may have had a reason too, but it was not an excuse I should have used for so long. I just don't know if he will forgive me. God, I hope he does. I want everything to work out, and I want everyone to stay together. I want a big happy family. With my big brothers Ben and Mike, And my sensitive sister Angela, my aggressive protective sister Jess, Jamie and Lindsay, my second father Carlisle, My second mom Esme, my big wise cracking teddy Emmett, my shopping hyper pixie Alice, my younger bro Jazz, (Bella sees him as a younger bro), Rosalie, Jake my best friend, I want Charlie to have his old daughter back, the one who can feel love and not be broken, my, babies Emma and Lizzie, and now Anna and Syd. I want us all to be together.

"Cool!" Emmett shouted. We all laughed. Always depend on Emmett to make everything seem cool. I noticed how after that everyone broke into groups. I saw Rosalie, Edward, and Jazz form a group, so I walked over.

"Hey guys." I said quietly. All their faces broke into faces. "Look, guys, I know I haven't been forgiving or even a bit nice, hell I have been a complete bitch, but I want you to know I am truly sorry and I understand if you can never forgive me." I said in a rush.

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive." Edward and Rosalie said together.

"But I completely acted like a bitchy snob." I admitted.

"Well, you needed to, that was how you tried to protect yourself from us. From all the pain we caused you. And we never judged you. You had and still have all the right to completely hate us," Rosalie said. I just sat with my mouth open.

"I can never hate you." I admitted.

"Well can you forgive us?" Rosalie spoke again.

"Already forgiven." I said with a smile.

"Look Bella, I know when you were human I was a complete bitch to you, and I want to apologize to you. I was just jealous, I wanted what you had to give up, because of us." Rosalie added.

"Rose, you were the person I didn't blame at all." I admitted again. She had a confused look. "Well you were always brutally honest with me, you never pretended to like me, and I am thankful for that, so there is nothing to forgive, I am welcoming you back with open arms, my family, I mean our family agrees." I said. They all smiled.

"Edward can I talk to you?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course." He said with an even bigger smile. We walked into the other room.

"Look, I am going to be honest, I love you, I never stopped, I lied thinking that if I pretended with Shane I could live better, and with Jake, it was a friendship. But I want you back. And if you don't feel the same way I will-." I was stopped short as Edward crashed his lips to mine; this is what I have been waiting for. I like the way our lips work in sync. How I can feel the same electric shock I felt as a human, and I can inhale his amazing scent. I subconsciously put my arms around his neck and got closer. I finally had to separate, when someone cleared their throat. We turned to see everyone looking at us, and I know if I were human I would be blushing like crazy. Everyone suddenly got smiles and started whistling. I laughed and walked back into the room pulling Edward by the hand at the same time. Everyone assumed their groups and started talking again. I saw Edward turn to look at Jasper as Jasper looked away. Edward got a sympathetic look as Jasper walked away. He walked over to Carlisle and Esme. I turned on my mind reading power I got from Edward and used it on Jasper.

"_Why do I have to love both of them, I can never leave Alice, but not having Syd at my side would kill me. I want both and I know neither deserves to have me be unfaithful. Syd and I have such history and I feel like my human self with her, like resuming the flame I wanted to have with her as a human. And even when I first turned I was certain on finding her and having her back, I always thought if I saw her I would change her and have her at my side for eternity, but I can't leave Alice, I love her just as much, we have been together for so long, and my love for her is eternal, I just can't live without either one."_ I stopped listening when I thought I heard enough. So, he loves both but he can't decide which one would hurt more without. And even though Alice basically my best friend, I feel Jasper's pain and know how he feels, I wanted both Jake and Edward, but it hurt more without Edward. It was sort of easy for me, but for Jasper, it must suck! He is like a brother to me, and I don't want him to hurt. I just want this to be easy for him. I want to help him but I know he has to do this on his own, and I bet he is thankful no one knows he is in this dilemma. Wait? _Do_ they know? I quickly skimmed Emmett's mind, and he is completely oblivious to everything. I looked in Rosalie's mind and it surprised me.

"_Oh, Jasper I feel so bad for him, I know Alice is my sister and she is my best friend but I can feel his pain, we all know he loves Alice, but he must love this Syd person if he can barely look at either one. I we just want him to be happy and if he is happy with Syd, then we will be happy for them." _I stood there shocked at Rose, she is so understanding, I mean she has changed completely since I saw her when she was human. I am so proud of her that she can be happy for Jasper no matter whom his choice is. So, next is Esme.

"_I am happy I get my Bella back, all of her family as my own, and now two younger children, I just wish Jasper wasn't so sad, we all know when Syd explained herself that he got shaken. We can all see that he loves her, but he has Alice, and we all know he will feel incredibly guilty if he leaves her, I hate seeing my family in more pain." _Of course Esme's mind is always the same, she is so motherly, I smiled. She is worried about my family too? Wow, she is really forgiving. Next is Carlisle.

"_I really hope Jasper listens to his heart, it is so obvious he loves both of them, and it is tearing him apart, we just want him to be happy no matter what."_ And Carlisle always so fatherly and understanding. So, I moved on to Syd.

"_I should have just kept my big mouth shut and lied, I should have left this poor family alone, and now I am causing everyone pain, maybe I should just leave, maybe go to Italy. I could join the guard and just leave this family in peace, then Jasper and Alice can live in peace, I got what I have wanted. I wanted and still want Jasper to be happy and living healthy, or at least as healthy as a vampire can be."_ I stood stunned. She wants to leave? And she is completely selfless, she wants to leave so that Jasper and Alice can live in peace, no matter how much pain it will cause her. So, now I will look at Alice's mind.

"_I feel so bad, Jasper is completely torn because he loves us both. I just wish he would realize that I will be okay with his decision no matter what 100%. If he does choice Syd, then I hope they are happy together. I can always find another mate. It may hurt a little at the beginning, but I will be fine."_ I starred at Alice in shock. She is so forgiving. I can't believe my family. They are so selfless. I silently smiled to myself. They are the best.

"Bella, are you listening?" Edward asked. I looked back at him and smiled. I nodded my head and he continued to talk to Rosalie. I looked at Alice again and smiled. She is so selfless and I couldn't ask for a better sister. I turned back to Edward and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"-And I think if we added a couple of more rooms to the west side of the house, we may be able to fit everyone in the house comfortably. I mean we are all a family now, so we might as well love together." Edward finished.

"But wouldn't the school be suspicious about all of us living together?" Rosalie asked hastily.

"We can say their parents died and Carlisle decided to adopt them so they wouldn't be separated." Edward made an impromptu decision.

"But what about Charlie?" I asked unsurely.

"He is gonna live with us too." Edward added.

"But then we would be lying, I mean Charlie is here and if we say our parents died then it would stand out 'cause he is obviously our dad." I said quickly.

"True, but we will think of something." Rosalie said to herself. I can see the smile pull on her lips as she thought of all of us living together. But we still have a problem. What about our newborns, and Jasper and Syd, what are we going to do? We need to discuss this. So I grabbed Edward's hand and Rosalie's hand and went into silent thoughts.

"Guys, we are speaking through thoughts," I thought.

"_This is so cool." Rosalie thought._

"_Why do we need to speak in thoughts?" Edward asked._

"_Well we need to discuss Jasper." I thought in business like tone._

"_What about him?" Rosalie asked._

"_Well, about Syd and Alice, we all know he is trying to decide who he wants to be with. And I hate seeing him in pain, I have seen in everyone's mind that they just want him to be happy, we need to pull him aside to tell him that, he needs to know, and he needs to know fast. Syd is thinking of going to Italy and joining the guard so that they can live happily, she thinks she is tearing the family apart. She regrets coming to meet us, she wants Jazz to forget about her and focus on Alice. Even though we know that she really wants to be with him, we can all see it, and it is killing her inside. Jazz needs to make up his mind, and soon." I explained._

"_What does Alice think about it?" Rosalie asked._

"_She wants him to be happy and she doesn't care if she gets hurt in the process. But we need to talk to all three, we need to make sure Jasper knows we want him to be happy, make sure Alice knows we love her, and we need to convince Syd not to go. She is planning on tomorrow." I explained further._

"_Wait! That would kill Jasper even more if she leaves." Rosalie said quickly._

"_I know." I admitted._

"_How do you know all this?" Edward asked carefully._

"_I used your power, I can absorb powers and I used yours to see what people feel about the problem." I admitted while turning my head._

"_Well we need to do this fast then." Edward stated._

"_Yeah we do." Rosalie added._

"_But how do we deal with it without anyone noticing?" I asked seriously._

"_That is what we need to figure out." Edward stated again._

"_Get Syd over here first." I commanded. "Wait, I know how to do it." I thought quickly. I quickly planted a message in Syd's head. I just said to come over. I saw Syd whisper something to Carlisle and walk over. Rosalie grabbed her hand as she approached and we started speaking._

"_Why are you leaving?" Rosalie's voice over powered ours._

"_I am causing you pain, especially Jasper and Alice and the only thing I can do is leave, so there is no reason for the pain. I will not be a rift in the family. I am thinking about you not me, I want you guys to be happy, and if I am here then it will just make it worse for you. I intruded on your family and I had no right, so I making it so I won't cause your family anymore pain." She explained calmly._

"_You will just make it worse for Jasper." Rosalie said in a small voice._

"_But in time he will accept that I am the past and he needs to get over me, if I was smart I would have seen him with Alice and I should have just kept my mouth shut, I was dead set on keep my past the past until I was called out on my gift, then I decided you deserved to know. I thought Jasper would have realized that it was me eventually. And I didn't notice Alice until he held her hand after explaining myself, and then I realized I made a horrible mistake about telling everyone. I am sorry about causing this family pain and soon, I won't be able to again." She finished._

"_But we want you to stay." Rosalie, Edward, and I said at the same time. I could see the longing in Syd's eyes, which would most likely be a long-term emotion in her heart, as would that one second of weakness be permanently frozen into my mind, and memory._

"_No different." She thought._

"_We know you want to stay, we can see it in your eyes. We want you to stay just as much. We know that you are not leaving because you want to. You're leaving because you think you have too. Which you don't, you can stay and live a happy existence with us, you are family," I said surly._

"_You are stuck with us." Edward said with a laugh in his mind._

"_I beg to differ." She thought._

"_It will hurt all of us if you leave." Rosalie said sincerely._

"Did you ever think of how I feel, maybe I don't want to stay!!! Do you know how much it hurts me to see Alice and Jasper!!!!! I can't live everyday thinking 'what if that was me'!!! I want to leave so I don't hurt!!!! I need to leave, yeah, maybe you will see me in the future, and yeah, maybe I want Jasper to be happy with Alice, that is all I want, I want him to be happy, but that doesn't mean I am going to sit and watch!!! I can't sit here everyday of my existence watching the love my human life and vampire life on another girl!!! I can't just sit and wait for my heart to break…I want them to be happy, that is what I am craving, for Jasper to finally have a break and have a women who can help him, and that is Alice, so I am stepping aside for her. So she can be happy too. But I want to at least have my sanity!!!" she said as she dropped our hands and ran out the door. I saw Jasper take a step forward after her but Rosalie, Edward, and I were out the door before he could. I saw Edward take a business stance and he took off after Sydney's scent as Rose and I ran after him. I saw Edward stop when he reached the woods and I could see Syd sitting on the ground.

"We are sorry." I said as I stepped forward and walked next to her. I waited for Rose and Edward to come and we all sat next to her.

"We didn't think it hurt you so much." Rose said sincerely.

"I know, I am sorry for reacting so badly, but I need to leave, at least so I can get used to the thought of them." She admitted. I heard our family coming in the distance. They stopped about 100 feet from the woods, so that they could hear.

"When?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." She said not looking at me. I knew she doesn't know our family is here too.

"Are you going alone?" Edward asked. I saw Jasper flinch as he heard that she is leaving. I still knew Syd doesn't know they are listening.

"Yes." She said. Before, we could say anything we heard a blood-curtailing scream. Syd's head snapped up and she took off to the sound. We all followed her until she stopped at a cliff and we saw a vampire hunched over a human. We saw Syd run over and started yelling at the vampire. Great another one,


	39. Stories and powers not an an

New chapter

Bella's point of view

I just watched as Syd started yelling at the vampire in front of us. It looked like she knows this vampire. We all just watched in shock. I could just barely make out what she is saying.

"What the hell, you were supposed to be with Austin!!" Syd screamed. So, she knows this vampire? Who is Austin?

"Well, he sent me to find you!!" The unknown vampire screamed back.

"Why would he need me?" She said quieter this time,

"He wants to see you." The vampire said quieter too.

"Why?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"He needs help with someone." He whispered.

"Who?" Syd asked.

"A women who claims to be with the Volturi." He stated.

"Jane, right?" Syd asked.

"Yes." He whispered.

"What does she want?" She asked.

"They need you," He whispered so low I almost missed it.

"Get Austin down here." Syd said as she finally took notice of the girl on the ground.

"Carlisle!" She shouted.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked while stepping in front of us.

"She needs help." She stated.

"Yes." Carlisle said as he knelt next to the girl on the ground. She had her eyes shut tight and her mouth closed, as she held down her lip. Her hands are clenched into fists. We watched, as Carlisle looked her over. We could see the bite on her neck.

"What the hell Jason!! Why did you bite her? She is a human!!! You don't hunt humans remember?!?!?" She screamed.

"Well she smelled too good and I haven't hunted in months!!" Jason screamed.

"Why?" Syd asked quieter again.

"The animals don't appeal to me." He stated simply.

"If you hunt humans, then you are dead to me, and to Austin!!! Do you know how hard we work to maintain our status? We have gone over 50 years without human blood, all of us!! Austin has trouble but he still has never had human blood!!! You need to control yourself!! What would Jesse think?" Syd asked.

"She would be disappointed." Jason said with his head down.

"Yes, and we don't disappoint her, ever! Do you know the consequences?" Syd whispered so we wouldn't hear, but we still did.

"Death." He stated as quietly as Syd.

"Yes, you can't hunt humans." Syd stated. We all just sat and watched in awe as Syd took control. She seems to know all these people. But I looked down to

Carlisle as he watched them, they are a good 20 feet away on the cliffs edge.

"Carlisle, can you save her?" Syd asked while staring at Jason.

"No, she is to far in the change." Carlisle stated. Syd just sighed and shot daggers at Jason.

"Please, don't tell Jesse." Jason begged.

"I won't, but you have to cover up, say you found her as a nomad for something, make her you mate, Jesse would never know the difference in your lies." Syd explained to Jason. "Edward what is her name?"

"Selina, her name is Selina." Edward stated.

"Remember that." Syd said to Jason. She finally looked at us and got a sheepish expression.

"Start from the begging." Edward said.

"Well, after I escaped the newborn wars, I found a nomad coven. This is Jason, he is part of it. There is my friend Austin, Jason, myself or at least there was me, and our leader Jesse. Jesse has very specific rules, and if we travel with her, we must abide by them. We cannot feed off humans, and if we do then we die, plain and simple. She maintains leader of the group seeing as though she is the oldest. She has gone over 589 years without human blood, and she has no desire to break it. I do not travel with them, so the rules don't apply to me, but I do try to stay strong to abide them, if I wish to return to her. She always welcomes me back with open arms, I was second in command. And now Austin has taken my rank, and still Jason is last, as of now, you will try to make up for what you did!" Syd explained. We all starred at her in awe. She is in such control with them.

"Will you be joining them?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." Syd said while looking down. She seemed ashamed and it only took me seconds to realize that she has had human blood recently. She must know that she broke the rules, and is ashamed.

"When is this Austin person coming?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." Syd stated.

"They can be here in a minute if you want." I said with a shrug, everyone just looked at me. "I can teleport."

"Bella come here." Syd stated. So, I walked over and she looked at Jason. I saw Jason put a hand on Syd's shoulder, and she got a focused look on her face, like she is talking to him. I opened my mind. I started hearing the conversation.

"_Jason, it is done now. We need to think of something fast. I know if I say no to her she will know that something is up. Jesse will know you bit the human. We need to think of something and fast." Syd thought to Jason._

"_I know." Jason said ashamed. _I could see that Edward is listening to their thoughts. I just don't know how they are talking in their thoughts? I missed some of the conversation and looked back into her mind.

"_I will say that I bit her. Jesse will be understanding of me, but she trained you. Well, she took special pride on you. She knew __**it **__didn't make a big impact on you. She trained you special. She knew she couldn't help me. If you say you did it she will be disappointed. She will accept it if I say I did it. So, I did it. This is what we will say to her, Got it?!" Syd thought._

"_Got it, thank you. I know now what Austin saw in you." Jason joked. _

"_We are friends, that was only for a short time. It meant nothing. So what if we kissed a couple of times. I was lonely and so was he." Syd thought seriously._

"_You did more than kiss." Jason laughed in his mind._

"_You say nothing to no one. It is between Austin and I, not you or Jesse. And defiantly not them. They don't even know us. they won't accept us if they find out what we have done." Syd thought._

"_So what, we killed a couple of vampires and we drank some humans. Bid deal! It is not like it was our fault. We were in war. We needed to do it!!!" Jason thought. _

"_We still did it, we could have not done it." Syd said._ They stopped talking in their mind. It only took them a second or less to say all that so no one but Edward and I heard it. They grabbed my shoulder.

"Where are they?" Syd asked him.

"In the Amazon, in our cave." Jason showed me a picture in his mind and I teleported Syd and I to the Amazon. We appeared in a cave and I saw two golden eyes in the back of the cave.

"What do you need Austin?" She said with an annoyed expression.

"Jane has been looking for you, she need help with her newborns." Austin explained.

"Tell her to expect me tomorrow." Syd said. "Now, come here I need you two to come with me."

"Where?" The female I took as Jesse said.

"To America, you need to meet some people." Syd explained.

"Fine." Jesse said. She came over to use and they both put a hand on my shoulder. So I teleported them back. When we appeared everyone turned to us. I saw the two flinch and step back.

"Jesse, Austin, these are the covens I met, they are like us." Syd said with a smile, while looking at Jasper. No one seemed to notice, they all looked at Jesse, except Jasper. Jasper just looked at Syd.

"Hello." Austin and Jesse said. I saw Alice looking at Austin and a smile appeared on her face. I saw him checking her out. And I worked really hard to suppress a laugh.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, this is my family. This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben, Jamie, Lindsay, Charlie, Emma, Lizzie, Esme, and Anna." Carlisle said formally.

"Hello, this is my coven, this is Austin, my second in command. This is Jason, as you know, this is Syd, and I am Jesse." Jesse said just as formally.

"It is nice to meet you. Would you like to come to our home, and we can discuss things." Carlisle asked.

"Of course." Jesse said.

I watched as Carlisle picked Selina up bridal style and took off as the others followed. I just stayed right behind the others, even though I could beat all of them. I watched as they all filled in. I saw Austin and Jesse take the two chairs, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie took the couch, but Carlisle carefully put Selina up in my room. Anna, Mike, Ben, Angela, Jessica, Jamie, Lindsay, and Emmett sat at the kitchen table, and Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap. Syd and Jason sat in the middle of Jesse and Austin; they sat in front of the fireplace. Jasper stood behind the couch, and Alice sat next to Edward and I on the windowsill on the right. And lastly Emma and Lizzie sat on Edward and my laps. I finally took in the covens' appearances. Jesse has long straight brunette hair that goes down to her waist. She has the lightest golden eyes I have ever seen. She is about 5'4. She looks barely 20, let alone 24. Jason has long straight blonde hair to his chin that curls inward, and has a black shade with a slight red in his eyes, which is because of the human blood he recently drank. Lastly Austin has straight brunette hair to his chin, and dark golden eyes. He is about 5'9, the same height as Jason.

"There is a human here?" Jesse asked. "Do you think that is safe?"

"Yes, she is perfectly safe here, Bella made her scent completely invisible for us." Carlisle explained.

"Oh, convenient." Austin muttered.

"So, does your coven have any powers?" Emmett asked quickly.

"Yes we all do, Austin can control nature, and Syd can appear as a newborn, and we are still trying to experiment with it. The Volturi think that she may be able to turn newborns into older vampires. Like almost like she can eliminate the newborn years. It is only a theory. Jason's is very hard to explain. He has a couple, which I have never really encountered in all my years. He can see the future, but it is certain to happen, no ifs or buts. He can also see into the past to see why the outcome turned out that way. And the last is that he can manipulate the future, he can basically chose any outcome he wants. But he cannot choose the details in the decision. Like if he wanted to fight Austin, he can make sure he wins, but he can't see if either will come out alive, or hurt. Like that." Jesse explained.

"What about yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"I can manipulate powers, I can take them away, or I can use them myself, or if I choose I can turn them off temporarily." We all just stood stunned. So, her power is almost like mine?

"So, you can basically absorb powers?" I asked.

"Well, not entirely. I cannot make the powers better. And I cannot entirely take them. It is like I am splitting them in half. So, it works only half as good." She explained easily. I only nodded while everyone stood shocked. It is like sharing in a way.

"So, will the person whose powers you took only have half the effectiveness?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, at first it will feel like a tickling, then for about a minute it will burn, then you will hardly notice it. My friends in the Amazon think that if I practice more that I will be able to make my powers better, but it is only a suggestion." Jesse explained.

"What powers do you have?" I asked.

"Well, I have Aro's power, of course that is my strongest power, since his power is very advanced, but he doesn't even know I took it." She laughed.

"How advanced is yours?" Edward asked.

"Well, I can see all memories, but I can't see many thoughts, like how Aro can see every thought you have ever thought, well I can only see about 60 years worth." She answered.

"What else?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I can teleport, turn invisible, and my favorite is to use all five elements." Jesse said excitingly.

"Five elements?" Rosalie asked,

"Yes, there are Earth, Fire, water, Wind, and Spirit. The spirit is very uncommon for anyone to have. Even some Wicca's and witches can't tap into the fifth element. It was one of my original gifts." She explained further.

"Wicca and witches?" Alice said with a skeptical smile.

"Yes, a lot of humans think it is smart to experiment in the dark arts. Although I have come across some natural witches, and each natural witch I have met was not practicing dark magic. They did white magic. When I traveled in the Amazon in my earlier years, I came across some interesting Wicca's, they taught me advanced spells, and they introduced me to a new goddess in which they call their leader. The goddess Nyx (I know that is from Marked but I can't stop reading those books, so I thought it would be cool to add it in.) They call themselves a new breed of vampire, and I learned to respect their views, and ended up worshiping their goddess for some time. And as I studied her I learned that she values all of earth's creatures as her children. Even our breed of vampires. Of course, I was her first vampire to worship her, and she has gifted me. She gave me the gift to control the elements, and which spirit is her. She is a leader that wants peace in this earth, and stands against violence, and I value that. And so to this day I still respect her as a great leader." Jesse said strongly.

"As we respect her too." Carlisle said with a smile. Jesse just nodded her head and sat there.

"How do you four speak in your heads?" Edward asked.

"We have such a strong bond that we have our minds linked. It was a subconscious thing. We didn't try to make it happen, but it happened and is convenient at times." Jesse explained.

"So, what about all of you?" Jason asked.

"Well, I can see the future." Alice said proudly.

"I can control emotions." Jasper said simply.

"I can read minds." Edward said simply.

"Well, I can absorb powers, from humans and vampires, it is like I can clone them. Ben can control the elements, Then Angela has a unique power, by touching someone she can talk to someone in their mind. Mike can turn invisible, and Jessica has two powers, she can stop time for any amount of time and by touching someone she can unfreeze them to, and can shape shift and can let anyone use her power while using it herself." I explained each power while pointing to the person who has it. I never really learned Lindsay's powers; I know that after the war that I ended, she was tired of fighting, so she came to live with us. She changed her name shortly after. I never really knew why she changed her name. It just kind of happened and I didn't question it. And Jamie was only the newborn I met in Italy, where the war was held. She was supposed to stay there, but she came with us, and now she is happier.

"I can levitate." Jamie said.

"I have mind control." Lindsay said easily.

"Interesting." Jason said simply.

"So, what's your story?" Jasper asked them. I saw Syd nod to Jason.

"Well, I was born on October 7, 1890. I was 17 when I was turned. I was walking home from the store, and I got attacked. I knew it was something dangerous, he had red eyes. He bit me and somehow he was attacked and he was pulled off me. I stayed quiet until I finished my change. I stayed hidden from society until I was ready to come out. I was forced into war not long after. I was second in command in a newborn army. I tried escaping but it was near impossible. I met Syd in the war, she was more trained, skilled, older, and able to handle herself better in the situation. She was determined to stay and win no matter what happened, she was able to kill with no mercy, or at least that is what she let on about, I saw her technique and she taught me everything she knew, She was a very…thorough fighter. She killed with no mercy, and I saw that, but she wanted to leave, she told me so, but she thought it was a bad idea. She thought if she killed all of the people that was a threat then it would end and she could leave. But it really caused her to fight more. Then, when her leader died she refused to leave, but I convinced her to leave, that is was best, and after that we escaped silently during the worst war in our time. We traveled for a while and later on we found Jesse, She let us join her coven. I have stayed with her since, but occasionally left when Jesse needed a job to be done. Syd left when I was on a…mission. We didn't think anything of it, she left a lot. She said she had to find someone. She knew this person was alive or something. So, we let her be. I don't think she ever found him. She said she missed him. She claimed she had to protect him. We always joked saying she lost the only property she had left in her human life. But that is what is was like. Like she a lost a valuable possession. She wanted it back, not for value but for love. We never saw her after that. And I just found her as you can see." Jason explained. We all knew who he was talking about, Syd ducked her head and looked embarrassed and broken. I saw Syd nod in Austin's direction and he looked happy. But it changed to sympathy and then to anger. I couldn't get a hold on their minds.

"I was born in 1739, and when I turned 17 I was changed. I was involved with a female vampire, and the Volturi found out about a human knowing about vampires, so they killed her and changed me, I stayed with them for a while. But I decided to travel; I was Jesse's first coven mate. So, now I travel with her as her second in command." Austin said. Austin's was a lot shorter than Jason's. But in a way Jason was explaining two stories at once.

"All I know is that I was turned at 24, and I was changed in 1389." Jesse admitted. We all looked at her sympathetically. I saw there was something she wasn't telling us. She has something shy about her, I could see it. I saw her lips move, but I couldn't make out what she is saying.

"What is with the human you brought here? She was changing." Austin asked.

"Well, I hadn't hunted and she was walking by when I was hunting, my instincts took over and I bit her. I stopped myself before she was about to die." Syd lied effortlessly. It seemed so natural, like it was the truth. I saw Jesse get a sympathetic look on her face, and nodded. I saw something change about her, like she was scared. I saw everyone looking at Syd knowing she was lying but they didn't say anything. Alice saw her expression change and she changed the subject.

"Will you be staying with us?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Um…sure. We would love to stay, as long as we are not imposing." Austin said.

"Of course not." Esme said happily.

"We would love to then," Jason said happily. "But we will be sharing a room."

"Sure, Mike go get a room ready." Jess said,

"Okay, first, we have to do something about these outfits, I mean. Tisk-tisk." Alice said with a laugh. I saw her running through shopping ideas. But I saw between every thought she was thinking of Austin. I could see in her mind that she saw something she liked in him, I think.

"Well it has been about 20 years since we shopped, we don't feel the need to be 'fashionable' as you young kids put it." Jesse said with a laugh.

"Okay we are going on an emergency shopping spree as soon as possible." Alice said while jumping up and down. I just laughed; at least she has a reason to shop.

"Alice, why don't you show them to their room." Jesse suggested.

"Sure." Alice said while jumping up and running to stand next to them, well mostly Austin. I just watched as his eyes sneakily looked over her body and he smiled. I noticed how Jasper was watching Syd, and was completely oblivious to the fact that Alice was leaving. He just watched Syd as she was watching her coven walk up the stairs. I laughed as Alice directed them up stairs, when she has only been up there once.

"I think Jasper made his choice." I whispered so only Edward could hear me. He nodded and watched Jasper stare at Syd. I laughed. Everyone split up and moved around the house and the back yard. I saw Syd walk out the back door and go to the poolside. She sighed and sat down. I saw Jasper walk out there too.

POV: Jasper

I saw Syd walk outside. I walked out after her at human speed. I kept replaying what Jason said in my head.

"_I met Syd in the war, she was more trained, skilled, older, and able to handle herself better in the situation. She was determined to stay and win no matter what happened, she was able to kill with no mercy, or at least that is what she let on about, I saw her technique and she taught me everything she knew, She was a very…thorough fighter. She killed with no mercy."_

I just wish I knew why she was so brutal in the war, and how she can be so confident and normal now. It is like she got over it so easily. But I can still see the fighter in her. Her eyes hold fear, hurt, and anger. She has a very mature feel to her, and she always has a little bit of happiness on her, but she has one prominent feature to her. She holds self-loathing. I know that is a permanent emotion. I could see it amplify when Jason described her. But even with hearing that, I can still say she is the same. She has the same smile. Her lips are slightly bigger than normal, but you have to look close to see it. Her eyes are still big, and her smile is still radiant. Even as a human no one could camper to her beauty, and now not even Rosalie can compare. I just see love in her features. I felt so bad that she had to go through everything she did, and she wasted her whole vampire life searching for me. Saying she needed to protect me. I feel like dirt. She could have found love if she wasn't trying to protect me.

"Syd?" I called. I realized this is the first time I called her Syd and not Ducky.

"Hi Jasper." She looked back at me. I felt her pain when she said my name.

"Can I sit with you, we need to talk?" I asked.

"Fine, but not here, let's go somewhere where there isn't a house full of nosy vampires listening to every word we say." Syd tried to laugh but it came out broken. I nodded and we took off into the forest.


	40. crash

New chapter

Syd's point of view

We took off in the forest. I couldn't help but think of what he wanted to talk about. He will probably just say 'I am happy with Alice and I never want to see you again, I think you should leave, you are causing my family hurt.' I know he will say it. And I wish he would just say so I can leave. I told them already, I don't want to be the one to break apart a family. I will be extremely guilty, but no one understands that. I should have just stayed by myself, and never have joined the coven. I guess I am going to find out now. It seems weird; I wanted to be with Jazz, but now that I see him in pain because of me. I wish I never was born. I wish I just left them in peace. Then, he could be happy with Alice for eternity and he would have never had to have stupid old me ruining it. '_No, if he didn't love you then he wouldn't be so torn over this.'_ My subconscious countered. Well, I never care about my better judgment.

We stopped running after about ten minutes. We were in the middle of nowhere. We are probably about two miles out, maybe 3 or 4. I saw him stop hesitantly. I saw his eyes skim the forest and then he looked at me unwillingly. I felt a faint acheing in my heart. I sighed.

"I'll save you the trouble. I know, I know. You never want to see me again, you hate me, and I caused your family pain. I have heard it all before, just give me a couple of minutes to tell my coven that I am leaving and I will be gone before-." I was cut off by him chuckling. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, you actually think I hate you and never want to see you again?" He said with a smile, as the chuckling stopped.

"Yes, I do actually." I said seriously. "I mean, how could you not? I put a rift in your family, and I caused you all pain. Everything you have built up, I crumbled down without a second thought. I ruined everything. How could you sit there so calm and not want to rip my head off. I wouldn't even protest if you did, I deserve it. That is what I am best at, causing pain and ruining everything. I just wish you would get it over with. Come one, tell me you hate me. At least then I will know how you feel. Just say it!!!" I yelled without even realizing it.

"You wrong." He said simply.

"You see I was right- wait, I'm wrong? No I am not wrong. You are meant to be with Alice, to be happy with Alice, not me! I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anything as good as this. I deserve to be burned to ashes and never to be thought of again. And that is what should happen, and it would have happened if you would just tell me to leave, then you can be happy with Alice and never have to deal with me again. Please, you can even kill me if you want. I don't care anymore!!" I said with a sigh.

"No, you are wrong, _I _don't deserve you. I can't kill you…. because I love you. I looked for you after the war, but I couldn't find you. I thought you died. Then, when I found Alice I thought it was meant, but this was meant. You are here for a reason, so we can actually be happy." I can see and hear the embarrassment with his words; I guess he is not good at discussing his feelings.

"No, you would have never felt like this if I wasn't here. You wouldn't have cared, like you should do now. You shouldn't care. You should want Alice and only her. I just can't let you ruin everything your family has made. I won't." I said seriously.

"My family only wants me to be happy, just like you. They want you to be happy too. They think of you as their child. Well, Carlisle and Esme do. Emmett and the rest of the kids think of you as a sister." Jasper said with a giggle. I just starred at him. How can he be okay with this? How can he not want to kill me?

"You should hate me." I said honestly.

"I don't, I love you. I mean how could I not love you? We loved each other even when we were humans. How can we doubt that?" He asked seriously.

"I don't doubt that, but I just think you should think this through before you ruin your life, and being with me isn't all love and fun, it is suffering." I admitted.

"I don't care." He said as he stepped forward. I looked straight into his eyes and looked for any hint of a joke. But there is none. He walked closer and crashed his lips to mine. I guess he was right, we are meant to be together. But I will always be guilty. Forever.

A/n this isn't the last chapter, and I am sorry it is so short.


	41. impending doom

New Chapter Bella's point of view

My existence was amazing. Nothing seemed to change after Jasper and Alice broke it off. Of course who could just get over, oh yea, them. They seemed perfectly happy and it made me so confused, although I made no comments. Jesse and her clan left only hours after, without Austin. He stayed with Alice. They are the perfect couple. And Lizzie and Emma seemed to be completely happy here with our family. Shane has called a couple of times, telling us of his progress in Volterra. I was happy, until today.

As I sat in Edward's lap and closed my eyes. I breathed in his scent and it made my head spin. Everything seemed perfect. I never thought it could be spoiled. But I heard Esme's sweet voice ring from the kitchen. She called for me, saying it was Aro. Aro has never made personal calls to us, only when he invites his favorite kids to come. And as I heard his frantic voice on the other line, it made me scared.

"_Oh, sweet Bella, you must come to Volterra. Daughter, an outbreak has occurred. Our worst fear has been awakened."_ Aro's voice yelled through the phone. My body went into hyper drive. I could feel my hand clench into a fist. I could hear everyone's arousing screams on the line. I heard my family's casual voices. Everything seemed to be spinning. My years in Volterra didn't leave me clueless. I know what their worst fear was, when another coven tries to take over, a stronger more advanced coven. It I knew Aro was frightened.

"Father, father, calm down. Who is this new coven? Why is it not as easy as the others to eliminate?" I asked calmly as I could. I took deep breaths as I heard Lizzie and Emma come down the stairs happily as they ran after each other. Emma only laughed as she tried to play as fair as possible.

"_The one other orignal in our kind, his name was Amulous, we killed him years ago, but he had the power of survival. He was able to make himself alive again, almost like a reborn. We always thought he was dead, but he has teamed up…Bella with Victoria and Laurent…. and James_." My body felt frozen. I had that power! I only just realized what that meant. It meant he was there, there when the newborns fought and I didn't even sense him there. It meant I got my power from him, it meant that everyone was in danger, and there was no way of killing him, or at least not of a ways we know.

"Father, can we kill him? Is there any hope?" I asked suddenly as I took even breaths. It reminded me of Emma, she had the power to heal, so that means…NO! Emma was a human once, she was! And Lizzie is human, it makes no sense. No! Amulous is not my babies' father! They are not like him. Although now it makes sense, they only remembered what their mother was like, their father was always blurry in their pasts'. I now know why. He was a vampire, he can block my powers.

"_Yes there is one way. Bella we must rip him to millions of pieces, and then burn them. We must…Bella a human must consume the ashes. Bella it isn't pretty, and it isn't safe. They could die. And it only makes sense…Bella it only makes sense for us to kill him, which means finding a human to feed the ashes too."_ Aro said frantically into the phone. I sighed. A human to eat the ashes, to die in order to kill him. Although, a human can be a werewolf….right? Werewolves have stronger stomachs, they are more resistant. Which means they might survive. We must try.

"Father, I know of a…human. And I will bring my siblings. We will be there in two days." I said into the phone. I heard Aro sigh on the other line and I heard the relief from the others.

"_Not the Cullens, dear. They have been a much-needed asset in my lifetime, and Carlisle is too nice a soul to die. Only your brothers and sisters."_ Aro said quickly as I heard the dial tone on the other line. I sighed as I hung the phone up quick and ran for the stairs. I made a quick dash to my room and slammed the door. I opened my closet wide and grabbed my suitcase, I threw it on my bed and grabbed all my garments that were in arms reach. When the closet was soon bear I saw the all too familiar black cloak. I threw it in the bag and threw the duffle bag on my shoulder. I grabbed paper and wrote a quick note to the Cullens. I explained as much as possible, but not enough to find us. I sighed as I rested it on my pillow and ran out the door. When I reached the stairs my siblings were already ready with their bags and shoes on. I smiled. I heard the talk of my new family in the other rooms. Nothing seemed to matter to me as I motioned my family out the door. I was last…I gave one last glance, I was surprised the Cullens didn't realize we were leaving. I quietly shut the door and walked to my impending doom.

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone, I know you all must hate me. I know it has been like ever since I updated. I regret being been so long, although it was very tough. A lot of things have been happening and I am only just recover ing. Don't worry though, I made it through and now I am on a mission.**

**This story is now complete , although I am going to be writing an epic second story. Now I want at least 20 reviews on what the title should be. I know that is a lot to as for but this story is over and I really need your help guys. **

**I promise for this story I am defiantly going to update more. But I have request. Each chapter I want at least 10 reviews. It is a lot but I am really looking forward to my reviews!**

**And a little random side note, love sucks!**


	42. Sequel up!

**The Sequel is finally up! It's called Unwanted Ends! Find it now!**


End file.
